BE,S 7: They knew what it was
by cpneb
Summary: Walter’s request, Kim’s response, and Joss’ freshman college living arrangements, all in Chapter 2: Hurt their hands with Bonus Epilogue: Changes begin within.  This story is dedicated to all who serve in harm’s way, in all sitches, for Memorial Day.
1. Chapter 1: They knew the risks

BE, S 7: They knew what it was

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time….).

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

You can read this without reading the background stories, but I would highly recommend (shameless plug) Black Hole Deep, version 2.0 and BE, S 1: Blue Eyes, Shining. You'll enjoy this story even more, and this story will make more sense if it's read in context.

To everyone who has read my writings, you have an idea of what to expect. To those of you new to Blue Eyes, Shining: welcome, and get your tissues ready. Little is off limits here, and the truth comes out, often painfully.

This is dedicated to all who serve in harm's way, whether on the North American continent or in other sitches….

**A/N Forward: **

Questions:

What is Walter Neslon's problem (yes, THE Walter Nelson of locked braces fame is back) that only Kim Possible can help him solve?.

Answer:

It's going to take more than just Kim, this time: no braces required.

Blue Eyes, Shining 7: They knew what it was

-----

Chapter 1: They knew the risks

-----

Walter Nelson was whistling while he walked, and his smile was overtaking his face.

Walter's whistling, in itself, would have been enough to frighten several of his friends because they had heard him whistle before.

Their unanimous response: "Don't quit your day job."

But, now, Walter Nelson was disgustingly happy, and he had the best reason in the world: Marisa Kay Noel, his brilliant, beautiful, and wonderful girlfriend of six months, had just agreed to his proposal of marriage, and he was walking towards hi front door to call his parents and give them the good news.

"She said YES!" he shouted as he walked down the sidewalk to his townhouse, and Mr. Johnson, his neighbor, applauded."

"If she had said no, Walter, I'd marry you," Mrs. Johnson quipped, and Mr. Johnson quieted her with a kiss.

"Sorry, Walter, but you're too late," Mr. Johnson replied, and Walter laughed and waved at the two 90-year-old lovebirds.

As he inserted the key in the lock, he heard his phone ring.

He opened the door quickly and walked to the table where he had placed the phone and charger before he left, picking up the handset and punching the button.

"Talk to me," he announced as he walked back and closed the door, but he got real quiet when he heard the unmistakable sound of his mother, crying in the background.

"Mom?"

"It's me, son," came the gravely voice of his dad, and Walter knew that something was horribly wrong: he'd never heard his father sound this bad, even when his brother, Gerald Carlos, told them that he was volunteering for a third deployment to Baghdad.

"I am helping, Dad, and I'm keeping so many of our guys safe, because I'm teaching the young kids on both sides not to hate," Gerald had stated with such authority that he could have convinced anyone that he was correct.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Walter asked, scared.

"They're gone, Walter." was all he could say before he broke down and sobbed.

Walter's stomach churned.

'Please, not who I think it is," he prayed as his dad's sobs slowed. He could still hear his mother crying in the background.

"Dad, what happened?"

"We came home, and there were two cars parked in front of the house: the Go City Police Commissioner's car," and Walter's heart sank: he knew what that meant, "and a plain vehicle with Army tags," and Walter fell into his chair. "There were six people were on the porch, Walter."

Mr. Garcia finally was able to say what Walter didn't want to hear but knew was true.

"They're both dead, Walter," he croaked. "The Tweebs, your brother and sister, are gone."

Walter knew what he had to do and say.

"Dad, you need to take care of Mom and yourself. I'll take care of the rest," Walter said with such authority that his dad could only squeak out "all right."

"And, Dad?"

"Yes, son?"

"Marisa said yes, Dad," and his dad's tears now added joy to their sorrow.

"Tell mom," Walter continued, "that I'll talk with both the Army and Go City Police representatives."

"Thank you, son," came softly over the phone.

"Tell her not to worry, and you don't worry, either. They died doing what they wanted to do, how they wanted to do it, and helping people, all at the same time.

"And, it'll all be done the way they wanted," he added.

He paused, and then he spoke again after he gathered himself.

"I love you, Dad. Tell Mom I love her, too."

"We love you too, son," Gordon Garcia told his (now) only living child, Walter Nelson.

"'bye," and Gordon Garcia hung up.

Walter took a few moments to think, use up about half a box of tissues, clear his head, and then he realized that he had two phone calls to make:

The first: to Marisa, to tell her he had to leave town, and why.

The second: to Escape Airlines, to get a ticket to Middleton, Colorado, to see the one person who he knew could make the Tweebs' final request come true:

Kim Possible.

-----

Jocelyn Possible was smiling even more, these days.

She had graduated from high school as valedictorian, even though she had stayed and taken a half-schedule at the high school her senior year ay in college courses so that she could take advantage of her BFBF's help.

Now, after all of the tears had been shed by her Dad and Momma2 and her new little brother and sister (not to mention her own tears), she had driven from Montana to Middleton, Colorado, to continue her collegiate career in her BFBF's home town. She'd convinced him not to come up and ride back with her; she wanted to surprise him when she got there.

But, before she had left, she'd received a cryptic message on the TP website ('My last act of monitoring the Team Possible website from the Bunker for awhile,' she thought) from a Walter Nelson wanting to talk to Kim Possible about a problem he had.

"He's obviously not heard about the upcoming nuptials," she'd grinned as she talked to herself as she drove down to Middleton.

Aunt Anne and Uncle James had been more than happy to have her stay at their house over the summer before college started while they worked out the options of college housing: the MIT dorms were all full, and Slim and Betty and Ryan and Rachel had vetoed the proposal that she and Wade had offered (90 jokingly) that they could share a room.

She turned into the Possible's driveway and turned off her car, jumping out and running over to Aunt Anne, waiting for her at the front of the garage.

"Aunt Anne!"

"Andrea Jocelyn!" and Dr. Anne Possible hugged her niece.

"You're still growing taller, I see," Anne noted as they separated, and Anne put her arm around Joss' waist and escorted her towards the front door.

"Things are going be a lot quieter with the boys gone after spending the summer at the school for the first time. I'm not sure if Exeter has recovered from having them there for the school year, yet," Anne quipped as she opened the door.

"But, I'm not complaining about the change, Mom," Kim quipped as she came down the loft stairs with Ron in tow.

"Hi, partner," and Kim hugged her cousin while Ron stood back, smiling.

"Hey, Cousin Kim," Joss grinned into her cousin's mane. "Thanks so much for letting me stay with y'all this summer," she continued as they separated.

"And, Cousin Kim? I had a hit on the website before I left, and I told Wade that I'd tell you about it when I got here.

"Do you remember a Walter Nelson?" and Joss smiled innocently, but then laughed as Kim blushed and Ron doubled over in laughter.

Anne looked perplexed.

"Kimmie, wasn't that the name of the boy that you went out with once? I always wondered what happened to him.

"Now I remember: his parents were Gordon and Marcia Garcia. Her kids were the only babysitters that you and the boys couldn't run off," and Ron looked up, shocked.

"How did they perform that magic act, Mrs. Dr. P?" Ron asked, and Anne smiled.

"There were two of them, Ron: fraternal twins a boy and girl. In fact, they were the ones that gave Kim the name "Tweebs" to describe her brothers: they had made up the name for themselves. Walter was their little brother.

"They moved to Houston, and then to Washington D.C., GO City, and last I heard they were living out in California, somewhere, I think Bakersfield.

"He's coming here, Kim: he says he has to talk to you," and Ron started laughing, again, and Kim was blushing and growling at Ron at the same time.

"So, I should be the one that meets him at the airport, not you, huh?" Joss quipped, and Kim kept blushing and nodded her agreement.

"I'll go by and get Aggie after I unload the car, Kim, and he and I will head out to the airport to pick him up."

"You haven't been by to see Wade, yet?" Kim looked surprised.

"Kim, do you see what she's wearing?" Ron pointed and grinned. "She's got to get herself pretty for the BFBF," and Ron only dodged one of the punches, letting out a large "oof!" from where Joss connected with a punch to his stomach.

"Once again, Chef Stoppable, you are correct," Joss responded, and Kim and Anne both laughed.

"Where's Uncle James?"

"Right behind you, my favorite niece," and James spun her around and hugged her.

"How are you, Jocelyn?" James asked into her hair, then pulling back to give her the once-over.

"Uncle James!" she grinned. "You're doing a Daddy review!"

"Well, I've had practice, Sweet Tea," he grinned, then successfully dodged her swat.

"What's this I hear about going to the airport? I thought you drove in."

"Wade and I are going to pick up Walter Nelson. He's flying in to see Kim; he said he needs some help, a favor," Joss replied, and Ron still giggled.

"Gordo's son?" Joss nodded. "Anything he needs, I'll pay for, Joss. Gordo's good folk, not show folk," James added, and Anne smiled and nodded agreement.

Joss turned, finally and formally, to Ron, and bowed deeply. Ron returned the bow.

"Sensei."

"Young Jocelyn."

Then, they slammed into each other, hugging and grinning.

Ron kissed her forehead.

"You fine, Joss?"

"Fine as silk, Ron."

"How's Becky and Fletch?"

"Still together, and still disgusting in love.

"Same for your 'northern squeeze' Jen and Stephen," Joss added, and Ron blushed. This time, Kim grinned.

"What can I say? The Ron-man has a following," and Kim silenced him with a kiss before he could start to sing.

"I'll go unload the car so I can get to my hunka-chocolate and we can head to the airport," Joss turned to the door, and the whole family headed out to help.

-----

Joss walked into the house and headed for the studio first. The door was closed, so she knocked and waited for a "come in" before she turned the knob and entered.

Rachel Load had her back to the door and her hands covered in sculpting clay, gently adding more to a form that she was working on.

"Wade?" she called.

"Not this time," Joss replied, and Rachel wheeled around on the stool, grinning from ear to ear.

"Jocelyn!" she cried, and she grabbed a towel and tried to wipe her hands before she hugged Joss.

Joss beat her to the hug.

"Honey, you're gonna be a mess for Wade," Rachel said, and she looked at the door where Joss was pointing.

"I need to change before I see him, and I was hoping…" and Rachel nodded with a grin.

"You can use the guest room, Jocelyn."

"Thanks, MTB."

"MTB?" Rachel looked puzzled.

"Mon-speak: Momma-to-be," and Joss smiled as Rachel's smile got even larger.

"Let's go get you changed, dear," and the two ladies went off on the mission of their own.

-----

Wade was coming in from MIT, now teaching classes as well as having completed his defense of PhD # Four (the final decision was supposed to have been announced this morning, but the Dean had had a family emergency and wouldn't be in until the afternoon; Wade wasn't worried, though: this one was in the bag).

His mom was waiting at the door, and the garage was closed.

"Hi, mom," Wade kissed her cheek. "What's up?"

"It's Lucky, Wade," she said seriously and moved out of the way as Wade ran thru the house and slammed open his room door.

The lights were off, and there was a silhouette in his chair.

"Kim?" Wade called out.

"Not this time, Aggie," and the chair turned around, and the lights came on as Joss stood up.

Wade grabbed his chest in mock-shock, but he was ecstatic beyond words with whom and what he saw:

Andrea Jocelyn Possible was standing in his room, and he was falling in love, all over again, for the nth time.

Her hair was longer, but the brilliant auburn-red remained, and it glistened in the light as it draped her shoulders, curling ever-so-slightly inward to frame- Wade grinned inside. 'They've grown, too,' he chuckled inwardly.

She had definitely been trained (and learned well, he thought) by someone with professional makeup application skills, because he knew she was wearing it but it was an almost-invisible complement to her beautiful face.

Her blouse was ivory-white, and the lime-green scarf that she wore tied to the side just set off the blouse.

She hadn't unbuttoned it; to the contrary, it was buttoned all the way to the top, but that just made it that much more desirable.

The skirt…Oh, the skirt!

The skirt was the same cognac-color as her favorite tall boots that she wore, and you really couldn't tell where the boots stopped because their tops were hidden by the skirt: just the right length to tease and appease.

Her hands were as beautiful as ever, only now she had taken to having her nails done, and the white tips were accenting the nail polish that complemented her hair.

'Joss, the cowgirl, is gone,' Wade thought, 'and Andrea Jocelyn, the woman, has arrived.

'Wade, you're doomed,' he smiled both inside and outside, 'but, what a way to go!'

Jocelyn was thinking when she saw Wade, and it had nothing to do with particle physics.

'Oh, man, what a man…he's turning into his dad: YIPPEE, and YOWSAH!'

Now that Wade had finally left his room, he had begun to pay more attention to how he looked, and the results, in Jocelyn's mind, were stunning:

His face had slimmed somewhat, but there was still the distinctive 'Wade Agamemnon Load' look, freckles, dimples, and smile that captured her heart what seemed like eons ago.

His hair was cut professionally, and he carried himself now with an amazing air of confidence.

His tailored navy-blue Meezod shirts were definitely not 'off-the-rack,' and the red _**BlazeIt! **_logo on the shirt stood out prominently above the 2-pack abs solution.

His waist had firmed up ('and, how I want to get my hands around that waist!' Jocelyn leered inside), and she dearly wanted to determine for herself if they were, indeed, 'buns of steel.'

His khaki pants were perfectly fitted, and his shoes shone a glistening black.

'Joss, you're doomed,' she smiled both inside and outside, 'but, what a way to go!'

'He's my Aggie, and I never want to let him go!' was the last thought she had before she spoke.

'Hello, Wade,' came from her lips, and she took a single step forward from his chair and was met by a Loaded missile, their lips colliding in a controlled crash that remained entangled for minutes, with only occasional breaks for oxygen.

Rachel had stepped into the doorway after Wade had run into the room; after the two of them began to kiss, she quietly stepped back and closed the door.

"Rach?" the voice came from behind her.

Ryan Load came up behind her in his electric wheelchair, looking perplexed.

"Jocelyn's here, Ryan," and Rachel sat on her husband's lap and cried into his shoulder, throwing her arms around his neck.

"And, Wade just returned from his meeting," she finished her statement when she came up for air.

"So, why are you crying, my beloved?"

"Ryan, they just look so wonderful together: they look like they were always meant to be together."

"Sort of like us, huh, Rachel?" Ryan smiled, and Rachel swatted the back of his head.

"I told you before, dear," Ryan reminded his wife, "we'll have some gorgeous grandchildren, and you are indeed going to be the sexiest grandmother on the face of the planet."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Ryan," and she pointed towards the bedroom.

Ryan wasn't complaining, and the two of them rolled into the room. The door closed and locked behind them.

-----

"Joss, you take my breath away."

"You're causing breathing problems for me, yourself, Wade."

They were finally staring into each other's eyes, fully in love.

"I've missed you, Wade."

"Joss, I was just up there for graduation three weeks ago."

"I know, but I still needed my MDA of Wadeshine."

"Good" and he kissed her nose.

"So, what's the sitch, gorgeous?"

"Walter Nelson," she grinned.

"THE Walter Nelson?" Wade grew a grin, as well, as they separated and held hands.

"The one and only. I need to pick him up at the airport: he's flying in to see Kim, and he made it sound really important. I came by to see if you wanted to go with me to get him."

"Like, I'm going to leave you in the same car with Walter by yourself? You don't even have braces," Wade grinned as Joss grimaced at him in mock-indignation. "When do we leave?"

"Let's go; the flight lands in about 45 minutes, and thank you," she leaned forward and stole a kiss.

"Did you drop your stuff of at Kim's?" Wade asked as they left his room and headed for the front door.

"Aww, man, not again," and Wade pointed at his parent's bedroom door, now closed.

"You don't mean…" Joss asked.

Wade nodded.

'You go, Rachel!' Joss thought as Wade opened the door for her, and she rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm driving," she announced, and Wade sighed.

-----

Walter walked out of the tunnel and into the waiting area along with the rest of the passengers, looking for Kim.

"Walter Nelson?" He turned, and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Kim?" he asked the lovely young redhead, hesitantly, and she grinned and gave him a hug.

"No, Walter, I'm her cousin Jocelyn Possible, but thank you."

"Jocelyn…Joss? The little girl that lived in Montana?"

"She's not so little anymore," another voice replied with a chuckle, and Walter turned to face –

"Wade Load, at your service, sir," and Wade stuck his hand out to shake Walter's.

"Where's Kim?"

"We're taking you to her; she's at home with her fiancé," Joss replied, and Walter grinned.

"Ron, right?" and it was Joss' turn to look surprised.

"It had to be Ron; who else was she in love with since Pre-K?" Walter laughed, and both Joss and Wade laughed with him.

"Well, they finally figured it out, and at the most inopportune time," Wade replied.

"And, when was that?"

"Tied up, and hanging from a cactus, in the middle of Drakken's Diablos sitch," and Walter nodded.

"That would have made them both think," he mused.

"Well, Jocelyn, if you're any indication, I'm in serious trouble: you are stunningly beautiful," Walter stated as he took Joss' hand and kissed it, turning her face almost as red as the hair.

"I heartily agree, Walter, especially since she's my fiancée," Wade replied, taking one of Joss' hands and smiling.

"Wade? You're as lucky as Ron, then. Congratulations, sir," and Walter shook Wade's hand.

"Do you have any checked luggage?" Wade asked, pointing to the bag that Walter was carrying, and Walter shook his head 'no.'

"Then, we'd better get you to Kim's house, then," Joss announced, and the three of then headed for the parking lot.

"By the way, Walter, you didn't mention what you needed help with," Joss commented, and she watched Walter's smile vanish.

"I'd rather tell Kim myself, if you don't mind, Joss," was Walter's quiet response, and they stepped onto the sidewalk from the People-Mover and headed for the car.

-----

"Kimmie, they're here," Anne Possible announced. "You and Ron need to untangle and come downstairs," she laughed.

"Coming, Mom," Kim laughed as she and Ron turned off _**Everlot III**_ and headed the loft stairs.

Kim reached the door and opened it just as Walter was about to knock.

'Gee, Walter grew up real good! He's quite a hottie!' was Kim's first thought.

'Damn, that Stoppable's one lucky guy,' was Walter's first thought, but it wasn't enough to prevent the dam from bursting, and he fell into Kim, heaving sobs.

-----

The entire Possible clan and the future sons-in-law all stood, silent and perplexed, as Walter Nelson sobbed violently into Kim's blouse as Kim held him gently, patting and rubbing his back.

Finally, Walter stopped long enough to look up and realized that the entire room was focused on him, and that caused him to blush.

"Sorry, Kim; this is as bad as the last time we were together," Walter smiled sadly, and Kim laughed.

"No big, Walter, unless you don't tell me what's wrong; then, I'll open up all 16 on you," and both Wade and Ron noticeably grimaced.

"Kim, do you remember the original Tweebs?" Walter asked, and Kim's face lit up.

"Cynthia and Gerald? Of course I do, Walter: they're your older brother and sister, and the only babysitters that I ever liked," and James and Anne both grimaced. Ron grinned: he'd heard some of the babysitting horror stories.

"They're both dead, Kim."

Walter just put the truth out on the table, and the reactions were striking.

Joss and Wade both gasped in horror, and Wade's PosComm chose that time to beep.

James grabbed his wife, and Anne shot out a sob that was followed by tears in her husband's arms.

Ron flashed blue for a moment, then went back to normal and reached for Kim.

Kim was silent, as if she was trying to process what she'd heard but didn't believe it.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Ron took her hand, and then Kim had realized what Walter had said and fell to her knees, screaming and pulling Ron down with her, and she grabbed him and hugged him as her sobs came out.

Joss reached over and took Walter's hand, squeezing it gently, and Walter turned and saw something in her eyes that he never would have expected to see in one as young as her:

She Understood.

"I lost my mother when I was three, Walter," she said, simply, and she hugged him as he started to cry again, though not as heavy this time.

Wade took the PosComm and stepped into the kitchen, answering the call.

Betty appeared, and her face was covered in tears.

"Cynthia or Gerald, Betty?" Wade asked, and Betty gasped.

"How –" She stammered, but Wade cut her off.

"Joss and I picked up Walter Nelson at the airport, and he just told us, Betty," was Wade's response.

"Gerald was one of mine, Wade, but he asked to be placed on inactive duty with us so he could re-join the Army and deploy with his old unit."

"Why is Walter there?"

"Don't know, but expect we'll find out real soon, Betty.

"But, Betty? His twin sister died, too," and Betty grimaced.

"I'll capture the conversation if everyone accepts so you can here the actual, Director," and Wade smiled.

"Thank you, Wade," and Betty smiled for the first time in the conversation.

"No big, MTB," and Wade cut the signal as Betty yelled "WA-."

Wade walked back in to see the entire clan surrounding Walter and herding him towards a chair.

After he sat and everyone had taken a seat, Kim asked the question.

"Walter, what do you want me to do?"

"Kim, this is going to be one of the strangest things that you've ever been asked, I'll bet.

"Gerald stayed in contact with one of the doctors at Billings Memorial and also with some members of the church that he attended when we lived here. He had talked to Cynthia about this, and they both agreed that they wanted the same thing if something should happen to either of them.

"Kim, they wanted you to sing at their funeral. That was Gerald's and Cynthia's last request," and the room became totally silent.

Walter looked at Kim, but she showed no reaction for several moments.

"Kim?" Walter asked.

Silence.

"Kim, are you all right?" and a tear gleamed in Kim's right eye.

"Walter, I'm honored, but they deserve a profession, not me."

"But, Kim, that's not all," Walter continued.

"Do you remember DimeRiver, Kim?" and she now she knew exactly what Walter was asking, and she smiled thru their light rain of tears.

"Wade," and Wade looked up from the PosComm, "I'm gonna need some help tracking down DimeRiver; the last I knew, they had gone on hiatus a few years ago, but I don't know what's happened to them since then."

"Already on it, Kim," he replied. I've got emails out to their agent, manager, and their last active email addresses."

"You rock, partner," Kim answered and threw him a kiss.

"Kimmie, do you remember when you first met the Tweebs?" Anne asked with a smile thru her drying tears.

"Only a bit, Mom," Kim replied, a bit embarrassed.

"Well, you were only five at the time…," Anne stated, leaning back in James' arms as she remembered and started to tell the story….

-----.

(Anne Possible)

You were only five, Kimmie, and stood at the front door with crossed arms and a look of determination on your face that said no one was going to pass.

'I don't need a babysitter,' you announced for the last time, and I smiled and shook my head 'no.'

'Kimmie, you father and are going out for our anniversary, and we are **not** taking the twins with us.

'Think of this person as their babysitter, not yours,' I added as the doorbell rang.

I opened the door, and-

'Marsha!' and Marsha Nelson Garcia came in and hugged me.

Kim growled silently.

Marsha stood to the side, and two students came in the door following her.

The students were a young man and woman, about 17 years of age, him with dark hair and her with blonde hair. They looked a lot alike to you, Kim, and you asked:

'Are you related?' and the girl laughed and knelt down in front of you.

'Yes, we are,' she whispered conspiratorially, 'but I don't tell a lot of people that: just the special ones, like you.

'He's my twin brother,' and the girl winked. 'He's going to take care of the Tweebs, and I'm going to hang out with you, if that's ok,' the girl added, and you nodded vigorously, then looked puzzled.

'What are Tweebs?' you asked.

'Twin dweebs: Tweebs,' the girl explained, and you laughed.

'Momma, is it ok if I hang out with this lady while he takes care of the Tweebs?' You asked, and Marsha grinned.

'Tweebs, Kimmie-cub?' James came into the room, adjusting his cuffs on his shirt.

'Twin Dweebs, Daddy. Can I hang out with this girl while her brother watched the Tweebs?' You asked excitedly, and your father and I both covered their mouths in surprise and tried not to laugh out loud.

'Well, if it's all right with Cynthia…,' your father replied, and Cynthia nodded.

'Sure, Dr. Possible, sir. I've got some time to spare.

'Kim, I'm Cynthia Garcia. Marsha Garcia is my mom,' and Cynthia held out her hand, and you looked grown-up as you shook her hand.

'You don't look like your mom: why are you darker?' and you almost made me blanch, and Cynthia laughed.

'You noticed that! Well, Kim, Marsha Garcia is the wife of my father, Gordon Conrad Garcia, and she adopted my brother and me and became my mom.

'But, what happened to your first mom?'

'She died in a plane crash, Kim.'

'I'm sorry, Cynthia.'

'No big, Kim.'

'No big…I like that.

'Do you wanna see my room? It's kewl: it's a loft so the Tweebs can't get in now,' and you grabbed Cynthia's hand and pulled her towards the loft.

'Drs. Possible: I'm Gerald Carlos Garcia, Cynthia's twin brother. We created 'Tweebs' because we were a pain to both of our mothers and our father.

'Pan-Am 103 is the answer to your question, by the way, Doctors Possible,' Gerald Carlos answered the question on both their minds, and I was surprised, but your father simply extended his hand.

'Son, if you are Gordo's son, it's good enough for me.

'Fair warning, though: We've not been able to keep a babysitter for Kimmie-cub for more than one visit.'

'No big, Dr. Possible: I have a younger brother about her age that Mom had when she and Dad got married, and I'm used to taking care of him and leaving no blood trails,' Gerald replied, and James laughed.

'What's his name, Gerald?'

'Walter Nelson, sir.'

-----

"And, Kimmie, that was your first Tweeb moment," Anne wrapped up the story, while Ron, Joss, and Wade were laughing at the now-blushing Walter and Kim.

"Joss, you do know the braces story, don't you?" Anne asked, and Kim and Walter both blushed even more.

"Kimmie, you don't think that either Ron's mom or your orthodontist would have done what they did and not told me, do you?" and Kim and Walter smiled while Ron grinned. "I guessed that Ron's silence was what finally made you decide that he was the keeper that you were looking for," Anne finished.

"That, and Justine Flanner," Ron added with a grin and a smirk, and Kim was now redder than her hair while Walter looked perplexed.

"Walter," Joss spoke, and Walter turned to face her.

"What happened to them?" and Walter smiled a sad smiled, leaned back in the chair, and began.

"Cynthia had just been promoted to Captain in the Go City Police Force, and she was killed in the Jasonitis shootout that was on all the news stations a few days ago.

"One of her men went down carrying a child from the building, and he was out in the open. Cynthia ran out to bring them back to cover. She took a bullet in the hand, but her hand kept the bullet from her charges that she carried; as she placed them on the ground a final bullet hit her spine and her heart. She died as she placed them to the ground, and her arms were still wrapped around both of them as she died as she fell.

"Gerald was an Army Ranger, a Captain, as well, in Iraq, working hearts and minds deployment. He and his unit were assisting the coaches of several Iraqi youth soccer teams. One of his men was hit and severely injured by a sniper who also killed several of the soccer players just for fun.

"He and part of his unit were taking his team member and the wounded soccer players back for medical attention station when they were hit with one of the new (and improved," Walter grinned sadly) "EFPs, they think.

"He was injured, and the explosion drew fire on the vehicle. He used himself as cover for his team member and the soccer players when he ran out of rounds for his rifle and pistol; his commanding officer told me that he had 20 rounds in him before he died, and the reinforcements came as he died. His team member and the soccer players all survived.

"He had survived multiple IEDs, and EFPs, and snipers and bombs dropped on him, Kim. He died so his team member and the kids would be safe," Walter's anger spiked for a moment, but it disappeared just as quickly.

"Walter, I'm sure your parents must be devastated," James spoke, tears forming in his eyes, and Walter nodded.

"I can't even talk to Mom; the doctors gave her some sedatives, and she's been pretty out of it most of the last two days. Dad's taking it as well as can be expected, but I told him not to worry about anything: I'd take care of the arrangements and the services based on what the Tweebs wanted," and Kim realized how strong Walter had become, and she smiled inwardly.

"Walter," Anne called his name, and he turned his head to face her.

"Did your mother ever tell you about your dad's roses?" and James was unsuccessful in stifling his laugh.

"She just told me that Dad loved his roses, but she always smiled when she said it, so I assumed that there must be something else to it, especially when the Tweebs blushed anytime Dad mentioned pruning his roses."

"Well, let me get something for all of us to drink, and I'll tell you," and she stood up, and Jocelyn and Kim and Wade and Ron all motioned for her to sit.

"We'll get it, Mom," Kim grinned, and Joss nodded.

"I might as well be helpful around here, Aunt Anne, since I'll be here this summer," Joss added.

-----

When they all got back with soft drinks and tea and served everyone, they all sat down to hear Anne's story.

(Anne Possible)

"Walter, this happened back when the Tweebs were eight years old, or almost eight, if I remember correctly.

"Your mother showed up at my front door one day after the Fourth of July several years ago, carrying her huge purse and the two rose bushes that are in my flower garden now and laughing, all at the same time. These looked like the bushes that your Dad was growing, but they looked like they'd been, shall we say, 'well-loved.'

"'Marsha, why on earth are you carrying rose bushes?' and she laughed even harder.

"'Anne, I have to tell someone, and only you would understand.

"'Besides, you've been coveting my husband's roses, so now here are some of them.

"'Can I come in, Anne?"

"'Certainly, Marsha, but the roses need to stay out," and Marsha laughed as she set the plants down on the front porch and dusted herself off before coming in.

"'Besides, we need to drink this before it gets hot," Marsha grinned as she pulled a bottle of wine from her huge purse.

"'Marsha!" I was ecstatic; this was my favorite wine, a gorgeous red that I'd found several years go before I started dating your father. I'd not seen it since then.

"'I know, Anne: so, get some glasses and a corkscrew: this is going to be hilarious!"

We got settled after I came back into the living room with the glasses and corkscrew, and she opened the bottle and poured two glasses.

"'To Tweebs, and to roses," was her toast, and she laughed as I stared at her, confused, as we clicked our glasses.

"'Anne, you know how much Gordon loves his roses," and I nodded.

"'Well the Tweebs knew it, too. They decided that they needed to do something extra-special for their Dad and me for a holiday gift, and Gordon had managed to have all of his roses bloom magnificently.

"'I looked out of the kitchen window just in time to watch them attack the rose bushes with hedge clippers larger than them," and I was as surprised as I looked, "and I yelled for Gordon to come to the window.

"'He stood there, smiling and shedding a tear or two because he knew his precious roses were done for as Cynthia cut the final branch, and they scooped up the roses in their arms and headed for the door.

"'Gordon knew the size of the thorns on those bushes, so he headed for the first-aid kit and came back just as they opened the back door.

"'Momma! Daddy! We brought you roses," Cynthia placed the roses on the counter, "because we love you so much!"

"'Thank you for loving us, Daddy, and for adopting us, Momma. We love you," Gerald added as he placed his armful on the counter and winced.

"Gordon looked at Gerald's hands: thorns were embedded all over his palms and arms, and drops of blood dripped onto the floor.

"I looked at Cynthia's hands: they looked like Gerald's, covered in thorns and dripping with blood, as well.

"'Son, you're bleeding," Gordon said calmly. Gerald looked at his hands, and he looked up at his dad, tears in his eyes.

"'Daddy, why do the pretty flowers hurt so much? We just wanted to do something nice for you," Gerald started to cry harder, and Gordon picked him up and hugged him, bloody handprints all over Gordon's white shirt.

"'Son, let's get those thorns out of your hands."

"'No, Daddy, do Cynthia first," he insisted, and he smiled. "I can wait until you've finished with her. She hurts more than me," he added. "I won't cry anymore, Daddy."

"We spent what felt like hours with the tweezers and alcohol removing the thorns and cleaning the wounds, finally wrapping their hands lightly. Gerald was true to his word: he didn't cry until after the bandages were on both of their hands, and then he only cried a little.

"We put them to bed for naps, and Gordon stared at the roses on the counter for hours, it seemed. He finally looked up at me, and he had tears in his eyes.

"'Marsha, I thought I loved those roses, but they are just plants, now.

"'I'll grow some more, but I can't ever replace what I just got from our children this morning.

"'I never knew," and he started crying, "that they loved us that much, to endure that much pain just to get something for us, to make us happy.

"'What did I ever do to deserve this much, Marsha," and he grabbed me and hugged me, and that started me crying, as well.

"'We given them love, Gordon, and they see that every day, that's what you did, Daddy," I answered him and kissed his tear-stained face.

"'I love you, Gordo."

"'And, I love you, M."

"'Enough for you to make dinner?" I grinned, and he nodded.

"'Even that much, M," he replied, pulling back and smiling thru the tears. "If' you'll get some vases for the roses, I'll start making dinner."

"'Gordon made a wonderful dinner and even made homemade dessert, and I woke the Tweebs just in time to check their bandages and herd them towards the kitchen.

"'After they figured out how to eat ('like, that could ever stop them,' Walter laughed, and Anne smiled), they stuffed themselves and left the table for us to finish dinner and put the dishes away.

"'Anne, I don't think you knew that I read out loud to the kids all the time: the Bible, Shakespeare, you name it.

"'Gordon had them both on his lap on the couch, and I sat next to them and opened my Bible to the spot where we'd left off the night before, about the crucifixion.

"'There was a picture of Jesus on the cross, his hands pierced, and Gerald saw it for the first time.

"'Momma! He's got hurts on his hands just like Cynthia and me! Did he try to give his parents roses, too?"

"I looked at Gordon, and he looked back at me, a tear in his right eye, and he nodded for me to take this one.

"'Well, Gerald, he got his hurts on his hands a different way," and I explained what happened to him.

"His eyes grew huge, and both he and Cynthia cried.

"'Why would they want to hurt him, Momma? He didn't do anything to hurt anybody; he just tried to help people!"

"'That's right, son, but some of the people were scared of him; they decided that they had to hurt him before he could help any more people."

"Gerald thought for a moment, and then he formed a look of determination on his five-year-old face.

"'I'm going to help people that no one else will help, Momma. I'll make you proud of me."

"'Me too, Momma," Cynthia added. "You and Daddy will be proud of us, you'll see!"

"'The two huge grins on their faces were unforgettable, Anne."

"'Gordon decided to replace these roses and plant new ones with the Tweebs. I decided that you needed them, especially with you wanting Tweebs of your own,' Marsha grinned, and she took another drink of wine.

"'That's where the roses came from, Walter," Anne concluded, "and that's how I will always remember Gerald and Cynthia: not as Kimmie and my Tweebs' babysitters, but as the boy and girl that loved their parents so much that they bled for them, giving them, and others later in life, a gift of love," and Kim's brain kicked into high gear.

Kim had a gift for Walter and his parents that she knew they would like.

-----

**Author's afterward:**

This story is dedicated to all who serve in harm's way: police, fire, EMT, armed forces, Secret Service, anyone who is willing to take a bullet for someone else: even 70-year-old professors.

This also is especially dedicated to my 'extra son' who survived an EFP and is now stateside, recovering: This is for you, your lovely wife, and all of your ladies and gentlemen still 'Over There.'

-----

Thanks for your continued support, and PM me if you have any questions about the JadeKimVerse. I respond to all PMs, emails, and reviews.

And, I'd be remiss if I didn't thank all of my readers for their support in the Fannies. I was honored, humbled, and surprised when I was awarded by you, my readers, the recognition of Best New Writer of 2006 along with King in Yellow (a tie: you'll rarely get that at the Oscars). I was also in the top three vote-getters in the category of Best Alternative Pairings for Joss and Wade: go figure.

This is our award, because I couldn't have done it without you.

**Preview: **

Only one more chapter, and you'll learn what Kim will do.

Chapter 2: Hurt their hands

-----

Thanks again for reading, and please review.

-----


	2. Chapter 2: Hurt their hands, & Epilogue

BE, S 7: They knew what it was

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: the Disney Company owns Kim Possible and all the characters of the show. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time….).

The songs "The Lighthouse's Tale," as well as, "The Hand Song," the song from which Kim's performance is adapted, are both copyrighted by Nickel Creek.

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

To everyone who has read my writings, you have an idea of what to expect.

To those of you new to the Blue Eyes, Shining JadeKimverse: welcome. You can read this story without reading the background stories, but I would highly recommend (shameless plug) Black Hole Deep, version 2.0 and the BE, S series: check my profile for additional information on the stories in the arc and the status of same. You'll enjoy this story even more.

Get your laughing towels and tissues ready. Little is off limits here, and the truth comes out, sometimes painfully, and often with a hearty laugh.

This story is dedicated to all who serve in harm's way, whether on the North American continent or in other sitches; thank you for your time, your energy, and your willingness to go where angels often fear to tread.

**A/N Forward and Notice:**

Questions:

What is Walter Nelson's problem (yes, THE Walter Nelson, of locked braces fame, is back) that only Kim Possible can help him solve?

Answer:

It's going to take more than just Kim, this time: no braces required.

It's the final chapter, and you'll learn what Kim has done, and where Joss will be living during her freshman year at Middleton Institute of Science and Technology.

Blue Eyes, Shining 7: They knew what it was

**FYI: **Included at the end of this chapter is the epilogue to this tale: Changes begin within... I couldn't, in good conscious, leave you, my readers, hanging….

-----

Chapter 2: Hurt their hands

-----

"Walter."

Walter Nelson was dreaming, and it was a rather steamy dream, indeed.

Marisa Kay Noel, his four-day fiancée, was lounging in her string bikini as Walter was rubbing sunscreen lotion on her back. Her well-toned back hid well the tiny scars that belied her bout with scoliosis when she was younger.

But (as she had told Walter) the years in the full-upper-body cast had its advantages when she was in her 'formative years,' as she so eloquently described her time between her late 'tweens and early teens: the cast was intentionally designed to allow her to breath and to 'grow' into it.

'Nature abhorred the vacuum, so my front expanded to fill the space available,' she had grinned when she explained to him why he was a drooling idiot when he first saw her in a swimsuit.

Walter massaged the lotion all around the straps and, then, underneath the offending cloth on her back. Marisa purred as he rubbed, and she turned her head to the side where he sat and smiled at him as she reached back and untied the knot.

"What do you want now, my love?" Walter asked, praying that he could continue his massage as Marisa rolled on her back.

"CHEESE!" came from Marisa's mouth, and Walter sat up with a shock running thru his mind and a throbbing pain in his head.

Rufus sat on the arm of the couch, staring into Walter's face, holding a wedge of mozzarella, and grinning.

Kim walked into the guest room where her dad had helped guide Walter last night after he had consumed two-thirds of a bottle of wine by himself with their Ron-inspired Italian dinner. He had spent the better part of the evening crying on Kim's shoulder, with Joss and Anne providing fill-in whenever Kim had lost feeling in her shoulder. When they all had finally watched Walter cry himself into exhaustion, James and Ron had helped him into the guest room, ostensibly to sleep on the bed; Walter's fall onto the couch and immediate snoring changed the plan.

"Well, Walter, I'm impressed," Kim grinned.

"Why, Kim, OWWW, my head, please, softer," Walter pleaded.

"I didn't know you knew songs like that. You certainly didn't when we were eleven.

"Now, what was that one:

"'There was a young lady named Kim…'" and Walter tried to stand up quickly.

'That, in hindsight, was not a good idea,' Walter thought as he remained vertical for only a moment before he headed for the ground, face-first.

"WALTER!" Kim caught him before he hit the ground, and she pulled him back up to sit on the couch.

"Kim, they're gone," he said sadly, then grabbed his head in pain.

"You told us several times last night, Walter. We all know, and we feel your pain.

"Wall, maybe not the pain you have, now," Kim smirked as Walter stood quickly and ran, holding his stomach and mouth at the same time, to the guest bath.

The heaving sounds made Rufus stop nibbling his mozzarella and wrinkle his nose in disgust, but only for a moment or two as he shook his head sadly and then resumed his pre-breakfast meal.

Walter emerged ten minutes later, looking much better than when he left the room.

"Walter, are you all right?"

"I am now, Kim, thanks for asking.

"Just how much did I have to drink?"

"You almost finished off a bottle by yourself, Walter, but you were hurting so bad…We pulled it away from you, and you would grab another bottle. When you told us that you didn't have any hotel reservations, your response made the decision easier:

"You're staying here until you get better, and we'll get you a hotel, then" and Walter smiled.

"Always looking after me, huh, Kim?" and she blushed as Joss, Ron, and Wade all walked in together.

"Well, someone has to, Walter," Kim smiled, and Walter grinned.

"That'll be Marisa's job from now on," Walter replied, and Kim looked puzzled.

"She's my fiancée, Kim," and Kim grabbed Walter and hugged him.

"Walter! That's fantastic! When did this happen?" and he pulled back, now with tears returning to his eyes.

"The day Dad called and told me…" she hugged him again.

"What can we do for you and Marisa, Walter?" Wade asked, and Walter looked up at him, perplexed.

"What do you mean?" and Kim and Ron both laughed at the confused Walter.

"Walter, you haven't really **met** Wade, then.

"Walter Nelson," Kim began, standing and holding her hand out to Wade who reached over and took it, "this is Dr. Wade Agamemnon Load, PhD four-fold, Summa cum Laude (all four times), and holder of the Stinson, B. I. Frey, and the Bernstein-AutoRef awards in artificial intelligence and cyber-robotics, alternate energy solutions research, and economics, respectively. In his 'spare time,' he's on the faculty at Middleton Institute of Science and Technology, he's been my "Q" and one of my partners in Team Possible, and he's the co-founder of _**BlazeIT!**_ Search and Rescue.

"Oh, and he's raising piranhas in his bedroom fish tank, and he's Jocelyn's future fiancée," Kim added, and Walter sat, stunned.

"Dr. Load, forgive me, I had no idea," and Wade waved him off.

"'No big,' Walter," and Walter successfully stifled a laugh, "I get bored easily," and Joss guffawed heartily along with Ron and Kim.

"By the way, Walter, Marisa's on her way here," Wade continued, reading the flight information from his PosComm. "She'll land in about 45 minutes: she must have emptied your closet, because she has one carry-on, two checked bags, and four large trunk-sizes containers shipped in the plane's cargo hold. I took the liberty of paying for her ticket and upgrading her to first class; she was confused, and probably still is, but she took the upgrade. They wouldn't tell her how it was done; she was told that she'd have to ask you upon arrival.

"So, Walter, do you want to look like the hero, or do you want me to take the credit?" and Wade smiled, and Jocelyn knew, once again, why she was going to marry this man, her Wade.

Walter smiled, but Ron broke in:

"Walter, how's college life?"

"It's about to get even more interesting, now that we're moving to a new town for graduate school," he announced, and Kim and Ron both looked perplexed.

"Graduate school?"

"Yes, graduate school. Both Marisa and I graduated last week.

"And, before you ask how: we both received credits for freshman and sophomore courses from our high school classes, advanced placement exams, and some smooth talking to our counselors. After they reviewed our transcripts, they agreed to almost all of our basic required courses. That, plus two summer sessions, and we were out in three years rather than the usual four or more.

"That's actually worked out for the best: Our favorite husband-and-wife psychology tag team, Doctors Terry Adam and Terri Amber Phillips" (Wade smiled for an instant, but lost it just as Joss turned to look at him) "announced in early December, before finals, that they had both accepted positions in another university and would be leaving after the spring session. We talked to both of them over dinner two nights later, learned where they were going, applied, and received our acceptance into the graduate program there.

"She is the new Dean of the Natural Sciences Area, and he is the new Psychology department chairperson.

"So, we're looking for places to stay, and that's our plan," and Walter lost his smile, "well, that was our plan, before everything happened." Walter sat silent for a moment, and continued.

"That's one reason that Marisa has the huge travel containers shipped: I'd already packed a bunch of things that I wanted to have with me, so I suppose she just shipped them to me here so I could have some of them before and after the services while we decide our next steps."

Kim, Ron, and Wade all started to say something, all unknowingly the same idea, but all three stopped when Joss looked at her watch.

"Snake muffins, people! We'd better git to the airport quick: the flight will be here soon, and y'all know how airport traffic is!"

-----

Marisa Kay Noel walked down the jetway to the passenger debarkation area, her luscious dark brown hair capturing the attention of several men that were on the plane with her as she left the cabin.

Or, at least, that's what they told their wives and girlfriends….

Marisa was a stunningly attractive woman, but she never considered herself that.

"I'm just another student," she would say when asked, but Walter would always think to himself when he heard her say that:

"Yea, right, and every other student has a modeling contract for college money with national and international magazines."

Her trademark custom-designed Meezod shades set her off in any crowd, and her radiant hair was her signature look, not that she was hiding under a rock from the neck down: with her long, lithe, and shapely legs, she could and often did stop traffic when she walked up to an intersection in most cities and towns.

As she turned the corner and entered the waiting area, she heard a voice:

"Marisa!"

"Walter!" She walked towards his voice, and Walter met her midway. She got her kiss and hug, allowing Walter to literally sweep her off her feet and twirl her, stopping only to kiss her again in mid-twirl and, finally, set her down. He took her hand, and they walked back to the four now-gaping mouths.

"Marisa, darling, I have some people for you to meet-"

"Kim Possible: now I finally get to meet the one woman I've had to compete with for Walter's heart for all these years," and she transferred her white cane to her left hand and extended her right.

Kim took it and shook it, then hugged her, tentatively.

Kim had the same feeling that she had when she first met Felix Renton:

'Marisa is gorgeous **and** blind: what do I do, now?'

Marisa felt Kim's tension, and she let her go, pushing her away a bit, laughing in Kim's face.

"Walter, you've been a very, very naughty man, again, I see," Marisa scolded him as she laughed, and he grinned. "We'll discuss that **tonight** at the hotel, Walter," she purred, and his grin grew to cover his whole face.

"It seems that my Walter failed to tell you one minor piece of my puzzle, didn't he, Kim?

"I've been blind since I was three years old, Kim, but that hasn't slowed me down one bit; it actually helped me get the man of my dreams," Marisa reached up and removed her sunglasses, and Kim stared into her cloudy green eyes.

A cleared throat, and Marisa replaced her glasses and took a step towards the next person, smiling as she extended her hand.

"Ronald Dean Stoppable: the man of several women's dreams, from what I've heard at college," Ron stepped forward, took her hand, and kissed it gently.

"Marisa Antonia Stark, a.k.a. Marisa Kay Noel, the very 'model' of several men's fantasies," and he kissed her hand once again as she chuckled at his double entendre.

"Walter, you said I was lucky," Ron grinned, "but, you and I need to have a talk about **your** definition of luck," and Kim swatted at him. Wade chuckled, and Marisa turned toward him.

"Dr. Wade A. Load: thank you for the gifts. I scanned the pass while I was waiting to board the plane and recognized your company name from an article that Donna wrote," and she extended her hand.

Wade kissed her hand, as well, his hands shaking more than just a little bit. This woman had been the subject of several Wade Load fantasy dreams; now she was here, in the flesh, and he was touching her hand….

He decided the he had better speak quickly, or he would never be able to speak again.

"Miss Noel, may I present my soon-to-be-fiancée, Andrea Jocelyn," and Marisa held her arms open and motioned for Joss to step into a hug.

"Jocelyn, I heard what you did at Lake Louisa May from my Mom's brother," Marisa whispered to her while they hugged.

"?"

"Howard Henry. He's always been full of himself, and you set him straight. Mom says thanks, by the way: she's always wanted someone to put him in line, and you did."

"Ok, Marisa, give," Joss pulled back. "How did you know who was here?"

"'Elementary, my dear Miss Possible,'" Marisa announced. Joss gasped, and everyone else laughed, including a few of the bystanders who had stopped to gawk at the amazing assemblage of talent in one spot. For some reason, there were a significantly larger group of men (single, mostly) in the crowd, but several young couples were enjoying their own personal fantasies, including several combination of men and women from the assemblage of six.

"One: Kim's shampoo is Strawberry and Mint Fields, Forever: trust me, I've heard stories about it since I went on my second date with Walter," and Walter blushed.

"Two: there was someone else here, with Kim: I could smell a faint scent of a man's cologne on her blouse, so I assumed that it was Ronald. When she and I separated and I took the step forward, I smelled the cologne, stronger, mixed with the fainter scent of the shampoo: ergo, Ronald confirmed," and both Kim and Ron smiled.

"Three: I assumed that, if Kim and Ronald were here, Dr. Load would be, especially to gauge my reaction to his little 'surprise' that he tossed at me when I checked in at the airport," and Wade grinned.

"As for you, Miss Possible, I didn't connect your last name until you hugged me: Strawberry and Mint Fields, Forever, you even use the same hair shampoo. I should buy shares in the company that makes that shampoo: if the word ever gets out that that's the shampoo that you two use, their company stock will skyrocket." Joss was developing an appreciation for this female 'Holmes.'

"I already bought stock in the company that makes Meezod. I did that well after my contract with them became public, but before the word got out that the _**BlazeIT!**_ _**S&R**_ signature shirt was made by them.

"Have you signed a deal with them yet to sell on the market, Wade, Joss? When you do decide to approach them (if they already aren't beating down your doors), let me know: I have a few contacts and know what buttons to push to help you maximize your share of the profits from the sales," Marisa finished, and Wade and Joss both beamed.

Walter grinned as he took Marisa's hand. "You see, Kim? After you, I was spoiled for brains and beauty together, and I literally stumbled into Marisa one day, but that's a dinner story.

"Your bag, madam," Walter took Marisa's carry-on bag, and they all headed towards the baggage claim, Ron pealing off to bring the vehicle up from parking to the gate.

"Dr. Load, congratulations, by the way on your future nuptials. Judging from the tone of your voice, you two are deeply in love, and I wish you well.

"Of course, if Jocelyn looks even remotely like Kim, I know where your mind is when it's not on particle physics," Marisa dead-panned, and Walter and Joss and Kim all laughed loud while Wade looked around, saw no one looking, and pinched Jocelyn's behind, eliciting a "YELP!" from her.

"As for you, Jocelyn, you and I can have a good talk. You've likely been through some interesting times at school in Montana with your BFBF, and we can talk about the 'joys' of dealing with the world in an interracial relationship."

"OMG, you're black!" Joss faux-screamed, and she had her own laughs with Wade and Kim.

"Ach du lieber, Jocelyn, she's darker zan me!" Wade shot back, and this time Marisa led the laughter.

"'He drove a blazing chariot,'" Marisa sang a surprisingly good alto imitation of the song from the opening credits, and they all laughed, including the crowd trailing her as they stepped off the escalator to baggage claim.

"And, your parents, Marisa: what did they say?" Kim asked.

"Dad knows Walter's dad: He, Gordon, and a Doctor Justine Flanner from Middleton have been involved in some different efforts over the last few years with Dad's company, Stark Industries.

"Dad, however, does have a very unique and wicked, albeit classical, sense of humor:

"When he opened the door to Walter and me, he called out to Mom:

"Darling, 'Guess who's coming to dinner?'"

The laughter drowned out the announcements over the Middleton International Airport public address system.

-----

On their way from the airport in the Gourd SuperPacker (seats 14 and got 15mpg ('It just felt like 15 gallons per mile,' Kim thought as she shuddered, remembering the first fill-up after they bought it) prior to Wade's 'upgrades:' now, it's 95 mpg with a 'special' engine), Walter dropped his latest bomb.

"Our professors' new jobs are at MIST, so we're coming forward to Middleton," Walter announced, and Ron and Kim both _**BOOYAH!**_ed as Wade grinned.

"You need help finding a place to stay, Walter?" Ron asked, but Walter shook his head.

"Wade already offered on the way to the airport, Ron, while you and Kim were…" and Walter grinned while Kim and Ron both blushed.

"I've found all of the availables on the market in the Middleton/Upperton market for you, Walter, Marisa, but I need a few more parameters, such as rental/purchase, price, etc.

"Purchase, no limit, 10/6/4 minimum, preferably single floor, multiple master suites," Marisa replied, "I'm not looking small, Wade," and Wade punched in the numbers.

"Why so large, Marisa?" Kim asked.

"Kim, I've spent my entire life around people trying to take care of me, doing what they've thought was best for me, and some of them actually knew what they were doing. It's my turn, now, to help, especially since I can," and Wade smiled ('I'm going to like this woman,' he thought. 'At least she's not another redhead, Aggie,' was Jocelyn's thought. "I still love strawberries,' Wade finished with a smile.): I want to set up a spot for incoming students over the next few years who intend to make a difference, like Jocelyn here," and she pointed to a now-blushing Joss Possible.

"Besides, I'll have a few 'model' friends over," and Kim and Joss both swatted their BFBFs, now drooling like dogs in the mid-summer sun.

"I figure that, in a couple of years when she starts college, Joss would-"

"AHEM!"

"Yes, Jocelyn?"

"First, Marisa: it's Joss, to my friends.

"Second: I just graduated from high school, and I'm looking for a place to live for my freshman year.

"Third: how soon can I move in?" she asked, and Wade sucked wind.

"When we close and I move in, you're first, Joss," and Marisa stuck out her hand, and Joss shook it.

"Will I need a rental contract, Marisa?"

"You just made one, Joss," Marisa smiled.

"If you can save people, I think that I can probably trust you to pay your rent on time," Marisa added.

"I hope you didn't unpack a lot, Sweet Tea," Wade commented as his PosComm beeped and Marisa laughed, "because there are only three houses that meet Marisa's requirements in Middleton, Upperton, or Lowerton, and they're all in Middleton," and Marisa smiled.

"Wade, you're welcome to visit, but there's no 'booty calls' in the facilities," Walter commented.

"That's no problem, Walter: Joss and I are waiting."

"Good for you two!" Marisa exclaimed.

"Walter and I are waiting, as well, and I've about got the boy ready for that night," Marisa smiled.

"GF, with that body, you'll have every man in Middleton ready for that night," Joss replied, and Kim and Ron laughed as Walter and Wade squirmed in their seats while Ron made the turn towards Marisa's hotel.

-----

Beep-Beep-de-Beep!

"Kim, it's for you," Wade grinned as he handed her his PosComm.

"Kim Possible, here: what's the sitch?

"Miss Possible, this is James Dogurt from DimeRiver. Thank you ever so much for saving our concert last year.

"It's No Big, Mr. Dogurt: anyone could have kept that river from overflowing with a quick fix to the dam controller computer: a shot of CO2 to cool the systems was all it took."

"Miss Possible, what can I do for you?"

"I need a favor, Mr. Dogurt, and it's a big one."

"Nothing's too big for you, Kim, you know that."

"Well," and she turned away from the now-gaping Walter Nelson and Marisa Kay Noel and hit the control that Wade had, in a fit of bad humor, affectionately named, 'the Circle of Quiet.'

"I have a friend who needs DimeRiver to perform at a funeral: two funerals, actually," and Kim went on to explain the 'sitch,' her mouth moving but all sounds cancelled 18 inches from her mouth with the noise canceling technology built into Wade's PosComm.

-----

"That's final, Walter: you and your parents need some time alone, not with a stranger to them," Marisa repeated for the last time while they sat in living area of their suite.

"Kim's picking me up, and she and Joss and Anne and I are having a 'girl's night out' dinner; I'll be back at the hotel by 11:30 or so," she smiled as she kissed Walter's forehead.

"Now, my future hubby, go and get ready for your parents who need you so very much."

"Have I told you, lately, Marisa, just how much I love you?" Walter's face was already wet, but his voice was steady and calm.

"Several times today, Walter, but I'll never tire of hearing it from you, my darling."

"I love you, Marisa," and he kissed her lips, and he drew back, surprised.

"Gotcha, big guy: Kim gave me some of her strawberry lipstick."

"I always have loved strawberries," Walter said as he closed in for a second lip assault, and he kept it up for awhile, until Marisa pulled back.

"need…oxygen…soon…" she faked, and he laughed as she stood and went to the door when the knock came and she heard Kim call her name from the other side..

"Love you, too, Walter," and she opened the door and left with the Possible women.

Two businessmen walked into their hotel doors face-first as they watched the women walk to the elevator.

-----

Kim made a call on her cell/Kimmunicator as they left the hotel lobby, and she grinned.

"What's that for, Cousin Kim?" Joss asked.

"I was just checking on one more for dinner, Joss. Marisa, we're going to make one stop for another person joining us for dinner," Kim opened the front door for Marisa, and she stepped into the SuperPacker.

"Who's that, Kim?"

"Monique Jenkins, my BFGF," and Marisa grinned.

"What?" Kim asked as she opened the driver door and saw Marisa grinning.

"Monique's designs are the talk of Milan and Paris, Kim. Everyone wants to get her under contract, and no one can.

"She's scared the lot of them with her self-confidence and business savvy: they were expecting a giggly college girl, and they hear an astute businesswoman presenting on the phone, and they're all scared shitless."

"Yup, that's my shopping 'Fashionista,'" Joss injected, and Kim and Anne chuckled.

"Did you tell her I was here?" Marisa asked.

"Of course not," Kim smirked, and Marisa caught the smirk in Kim's voice and laughed.

"I **am**, after all, **full** of surprises," Kim replied as they made the turn to Monique's rental.

-----

"But, why can't I go?" Felix whined for the fifth time as Monique changed clothes behind the closed bedroom door.

"It's a girls' night out, Felix, I told you that last week. We need to get away and into a testosterone-free zone every now and again," and she opened the door.

"Well?"

"You like the outfit?" Monique twirled, and the silk cream-colored blouse clung to her like Rufus to cheese, and her lavender skirt twirled, revealing her stocking-covered shapely legs and 2-inch heels.

"Can I take it all off of you when you get back?" Felix asked, grinning.

"We'll see, big boy," Monique purred, and she clicked over to Felix and sat on his lap.

"I love you, Ms. Jenkins," came from his lips before he kissed her.

"I love you, too, Mr. Renton," came from hers after she separated from their game of tongue wrestling.

"Walk me out?" she stood, and he nodded, turning his chair to the door and opening it remotely.

"Love the tech, HRBF," Monique said as they left the small house.

"That's new: HR?"

"High Roller, BF."

"?"

"Well," she turned and stared into his eyes, "I'm higher than a kite when I'm with you, Felix, and you are, after all, a bon-diggity roller," and she smiled, "and that high could have several meanings, like where you send me when you…" and she blushed, causing Felix to smile uncontrollably, stopped only by the honking of the SuperPacker horn.

He took her hand, and they went to the van, but both of them stopped dead in their tracks when Kim, smirking, opened the front passenger door

They had very different reasons, however, for each of their reactions:

Felix was looking at a woman that had entered his dreams several times after he had begun to date Monique: the first time was after he and Monique had watched that designer review show. A favorite dream of his involved all three of them…he shook his head vigorously to unsuccessfully rid his head of that picture, but to no avail: Marisa Kay Noel was less than three feet from him, those legs calling to him….Oh, the legs!

Monique simply saw the model of her dreams.

"BFGF, you're sooo BAD!" Monique squealed with delight.

"Miss Jenkins, I'm Marisa Kay Noel. It's a real pleasure to meet you," Marisa extended her hand, and Monique pulled Felix along with her to the van and shook Marisa's hand vigorously.

"Marisa, it's an honor to meet you," Monique replied, still shaking her hand.

"Monique," Felix cleared his throat, and Monique stopped, only a bit embarrassed.

"Miss Noel, this is Felix Renton, my BFBF," and Felix took Marisa's proffered hand and kissed it.

"Are all young men from Middleton this cultured?" Marisa asked, and Joss chuckled, remembering her first encounter with Wade.

"Only the ones who know how to treat a truly beautiful woman," Felix replied and kissed her hand again, and only released it when Monique cleared her throat.

Joss slid the back door open.

"Hop in, Mon, it's BSFA tonight!"

"Great, I CEAH," Monique replied as she stepped in the back, waving at Anne sitting in the back and enjoying the antics of the 'young folks.'

"TTFN, HRBF," Monique blew Felix a kiss as the door slid shut and Marisa pulled her door closed.

"Good evening, Monique," the voice from the back of the van surprised her as she buckled up next to Joss.

'Tonight, HNGF," came from Felix, and Monique giggled, but stopped when she realized whose voice she had heard from the back seat.

"Mrs. P! I didn't see you back there.

"Checking up on us tonight?" Monique asked and Joss giggled.

"No, Monique, I needed time out of the Testosterone Zone: With Wade, Ron, James, Jim, and Tim all there, I felt I was about to start either growing a beard or start scratching somewhere where something didn't exist on me," and the van filled with laughs as Kim pulled away.

"What's HN, Mon?" and the van re-filled with loud laughter.

"What?" and the laughs continued.

'Not again,' Joss thought as the laughs continued all the way to the restaurant. 'This is worse than when Daddy and Momma2 got engaged and nobody tol' me.'

"Marisa," Anne started, "you said you graduated this spring. Congratulations. How were your grades, even with your accelerated plan?"

"Summa cum Laude, double major with Honors in both Psychology and English Literature," Marisa smiled, and Joss made a sucking sound to the delight of the rest of the students in the van.

"Honors in Psychology; what was your thesis topic?"

"As a matter of fact, Mrs. Possible-"

"Anne, please, Marisa."

"As a matter of fact, Anne, **my** topic was **your** daughter," and Kim swerved the van but reset herself in traffic.

"**I** was the subject of **your** thesis?" Kim was as surprised as she sounded.

"Yes, Kim, you were: you're not the **only** one full of surprises in this vehicle," Marisa responded, and Joss and Monique high-fived each other in the middle seat.

"She's got you there, BFGF," was Monique's response

"Kim, you are an enigma wrapped in a conundrum coated in pure confusion, irony, and total illogical results," Marisa continued.

"What you do is seemingly impossible-"

"Check my name, Marisa," and Kim grinned.

"…because no one person, let alone an attractive, intelligent young woman should or would even be able to do all the things you have done. The cheerleader should not be able to 'save the world,' no matter what the TV shows say.

"The fact that you're remained relatively sane and haven't gone off the deep end to become a mass murderer is a miracle in itself. But, you've got to let some things go and face your fears head-on, Kim or you **will** lose it one day," and Joss' yell as Kim turned the van into the restaurant parking lot halted the conversation temporarily:

"High Notes! Now, I get it!" Joss yelled, and the van laughter blew the doors open, figuratively.

Seriously.

Kim thought about Marisa's comments as they entered the restaurant, through the wait for the table and their seating, and through the 'Cholesterol Haven aven HHeaven' appetizer of deep-fried everything: mozzarella cheese sticks, mushrooms, zucchini, onion rings, shrimp stuffed with goat cheese, and jalapeño peppers stuffed with a mild cheddar and Monterrey Jack cheese blend.

Kim wanted answers, and she didn't want to wait for them.

-----

"How's your buffalo steak, Marisa?"

"It's wonderful, Dr. Possible. It's grilled to perfection."

"Anne, Marisa," Mrs. Dr. Possible reminded her in her 'mother' voice.

"Anne; yes, ma'am," she replied, and Joss giggled.

"So, Kim?"

"Yes, Marisa?"

"Are you going to face your fears head-on and deal with them, GF?" Marisa asked, and Joss and Monique both shot buffalo parts fro their mouths almost across the table.

Anne stared at her daughter.

Kim stared at Marisa.

Joss and Monique stared at each other, looking at Kim and Marisa, eagerly awaiting the anticipated Kim-plosion.

Marisa calmly cut another slice of her buffalo steak and carefully placed it into her mouth.

"Well, Kim? Are you going to do it?" Marisa asked after she chewed and swallowed.

Kim unclenched her fists and placed her hands, palms-down, on the table in front of herself.

"What do you mean, Marisa?" Kim let the words out through clenched teeth, her lips barely moving.

"Kim, you know what you did when you met me earlier today?

"You hugged me, tentatively, and you were as tense as I've ever felt anyone.

"You've had this happen to you before, when you first met someone that was physically- hell, let's call a spade a spade," Marisa laughed. "Handicapped, Kim, someone who was handicapped. Likely, it was someone who was physically impaired rather than someone who had a sight or hearing deficiency, and you made a fool of yourself for several days after you met him, and it was likely a 'him' the first time, probably Felix.

"Am I on target, so far?" and Kim nodded quietly, then blushed and whispered "Yes, Marisa."

Marisa's face suddenly went soft, apologetic.

"Kim, I'm very sorry if I've upset you; we can talk about this later, or not at all, if you wish."

"No, Marisa, you've piqued my curiosity. Continue, please," and Kim's level of tension diminished, and her palms relaxed on the table.

Monique stared at her BFGF

"Your last name: Possible," Marisa continued, steeling her face once again. "Someone probably told you that 'Anything's Possible for a Possible,' did they not?" Kim remembered her Dad saying that to her, that first day of Pre-K, before she met Ron.

Anne looked at her daughter and wondered if she and James had done Kim wrong by raising her to be so driven.

"You are a strong, confident young woman, like I told you in the van: I could tell that in our hug, even while you were tentative about hugging someone who has lost their sight.

"But, you're scared that 'there, but by the grace of the Almighty, go I,'" and Kim blushed and felt ashamed because that's exactly how she felt the first few weeks whenever she was around Felix, especially with all of the injuries that she'd had over the last few years. "And, you can't imagine what you would do if you were ever in my 'sitch,'" Marisa laughed as she used Kim's word, but Kim felt the dagger stabbed into her own self-doubt.

Anne Possible looked at Marisa and her daughter.

'How does she know what I've been trying to get thru that thick red-headed skull for all these years?" was Anne's thought as she smiled inside as she watched her daughter begin to transform.

'GF, Marisa is "more than meets the eye,"' and she chuckled as she thought of her sons' favorite toy.

"You've never failed, or rarely done so, and it was never when you were alone. If you failed, or felt that you failed, you were always with someone who could lift you or lifted you up," Marisa continued calmly while Kim mentally wrestled with her feelings while thinking about:

Her and Ron, hanging from that giant cactus;

Her and Wade, screaming at each other in the newly-built Bunker; and

Her and Justine in that same Bunker, only a day later and a few floors lower, arguing about Ron;

But it always circled back to her and Ron:

Kim felt small: how could she have not recognized any of this, even after the Diablos sitch?

"He's always been in your life, hasn't he, Kim?" and the knife twisted deeper, carving more chunks out of Kim's guilt and self-doubt about ignoring Ron for so long. "He was always there, and he's always been there, regardless; many times you left him, alone, as you searched for someone else newer and fancier, but he was always there for you, there when you came home, battered and bruised."

Anne Possible opened her mouth to shush Marisa, but Kim put her hand up to stop her mother. "Mom, please," Kim mouthed. "I need to hear this," and Anne nodded, confused and scared for her daughter and smiling that she was finally accepting the truth. Anne thought that she'd done it after the Diablos: she'd fully fallen in love with Ron, apologized in public to Wade, helped Bonnie turn around, and even regained her friendship with Justine, but some scars obviously remained inside.

"He's scared, but he's even more frightened of losing you: so he'll go where both angels and demons themselves fear to tread. He'll never tell you what you need to hear if he believes that it might hurt you, hurt your self-confidence," and Kim remembered hearing Ron tell her that very same thing, more than once, and tears began to form in her eyes.

"Kim, the reason I'm telling you all of this is to make certain that you realize this: you're brave, even to the point of being overconfident, but you've refused to allow yourself to show your inner strength, that same inner strength Ronald has.

"Let him help you bring it out, and do it soon: without it, Kim, I'm scared for you," and Kim stared at a woman that she'd known for only a day. "You've been far too lucky in the past, and you need that inner courage that you can release, with Ron's help, if you'll let him give it to you."

Marisa finished, and Kim stared at her.

"'Out there, in here,'" Joss and Monique quoted Ron and both smiled.

Joss had told Wade, when he'd told her of Ron's statement, that she wished that someone had said that to her because it was so romantic. "But, that's ok, Wade: promising that you'll never leave me is even more romantic," she added as she kissed him.

Monique had told Felix, after they had begun to date. Felix's reply: he pulled her down to his face level and kissed her, long and hard. Monique got the message.

"Marisa?" Kim was holding back tears, but just barely.

"Yes, Kim?"

"How'd you get all this from just meeting me today?"

"Kim, I've been worried about you ever since I met Walter. He cares so much for you, and it would kill him if anything happened to you.

"The news about the Diablos and your involvement in it: his doctor almost had put him on a massive dosage of anti-depressants, he was that frightened and scared for you. I finally sat down and talked to him; that led me to begin to study your cases.

"My undergraduate honors thesis **was** on **you**, Kim, after all," and Anne grinned. "I contacted Donna and sent her my paper after I completed it, and she agreed with my assessment. She also agreed that I was the best person to tell you what I'd found, because I wasn't a threat to you or Ron.

"And, Kim, you were, are, and always will be, my hero," and Kim blushed, but this time truly accepted a compliment. "You did all those things that I dreamt of doing when I was in both middle and high school: cheerleading, saving the world, getting the guy," and Kim laughed. "You gave me the strength and the courage to try to model for the first time, when my 'Bonnie' challenged me to do it, certain that I would fall, literally, flat on my face on the runway," and Kim smiled at the brave young woman.

"I took that first runway with my cane, and I still got an offer for a small modeling contract for newspaper inserts; it wasn't baby-sitting," and Kim chuckled, "but it was a start. I figured out that, if I studied the runway before the walk, I could do it without the cane, and I wore the glasses to add an air of mystery. It was the best $75 investment that I had made: I was continually referred to as 'the girl in the shades.'

"One swimsuit contract: I was offered my first Milan walk. One Milan walk: I was a star, and I could control my destiny.

"It's all your fault, Kim: thank you, and I owe you and will always owe you," and tears ran down her face from behind the glasses. The smile, however, outweighed the tears:

"Besides, Kim, you sent Walter my way with perfect teeth, and I'll never be able to repay you for that!"

The restaurant patrons all looked up at the explosion of laughter from the table of beautiful women, and all that most of them remembered that they saw was a totally-red-faced Kimberly Ann Possible, a smirking Anne Possible, and a beautiful young woman in custom Meezod shades: the guys, to a man, remembered her legs.

-----

The businessman didn't know what was wrong with the couple walking towards him, but he could clearly see the pain on their faces.

They walked past, smiling at him as he put his suitcase down as he opened the door to his room while the man knocked on the door opposite his room and one door further down the hall.

As his door closed, he heard the other door opened and a male voice call "Momma?" followed by an outpouring of tears that he hadn't heard since his Dad's funeral 10 years ago.

He learned why, the next morning when he read the Middleton _Sentinel_, recognizing the pained faces on the front page, below the fold.

-----

Kim parked the Sloth and stepped out at the Middleton Studios, reaching back for her folder with the gift inside. She walked in the front door and stopped at the platinum-blonde receptionist behind a glass desk. The receptionist was on the phone, talking and laughing, and not paying attention to the front door.

"Kim Possible for James Dogurt," she smiled as the receptionist almost dropped the phone when she looked up to acknowledge the voice. She dialed a number and whispered into the phone, then disconnected.

"James will be right out, Miss Possible. You can have a seat, if you'd like," the receptionist replied, and Kim nodded as she glanced down quickly at the nameplate and grinned.

"Thanks, Bunny," she smiled, "but I'll stand. Too much sitting lately," she explained.

"That's fine, Miss Possible," Bunny replied.

"Miss Possible?" Bunny asked softly, almost embarrassed. "May I please have your autograph? You're….you're…incredible," she sputtered and blushed, holding out a pad.

"No Big, Bunny," she took the pad and pen, writing "To Bunny Plotte: Be strong, and anything's Possible! signed Kim Possible."

"Here you go, Bunny," Kim handed her the pad just as the door opened and Kim had a chance to undergo hero worship of her own: DimeRiver was in front of her.

"Kim!" James Dogurt glad-handed Kim, then took her hand gently and kissed it.

"Miss Possible, welcome. Allow me to introduce-" and Kim did his job for him.

"Shannon Wilson: I love your violin and fiddle playing; it touches my soul," and Shannon grinned as she shook Kim's hand. "And, that last outfit you wore on your CD cover was TDF!" and Kim and Shannon both grinned.

"Steve Wilson: I had a big crush on you, your guitar playing gave me some **very** memorable dreams," and Kim smiled as Steve took her hand and smiled, brushing it with his lips.

"Miss Possible, it's indeed **my** pleasure," Steve replied as Kim blushed.

'Thomas Charles," Kim turned to the final member of the group, "your mandolin playing rocks in Stereo!" and Kim shook his hand vigorously, and Thomas smiled.

"I told them what you asked, Kim," James Dogurt told her, "and they're intrigued, as am I.

"I took the liberty of making a few calls, and I learned of your performance at the church a few years back: you and Betty made quite the impression, I understand," and the group walked through the door and headed for a recording studio.

-----

"We'll do both, Kim," and Shannon smiled with Kim when they finished. "It's the least we could do for heroes."

-----

Anne answered her door and immediately grabbed Marsha Nelson Garcia, hugging her tightly as both women shed tears.

James was right behind her, and he hugged Gordon Conrad Garcia. The men, already good friends, shared their strength as they released their emotions.

Joss heard the doorbell and came out of the kitchen as the door opened. She saw what was happening and ran to the door, slipping between James and the door frame and grabbed Walter, hugging him as his tears, dammed for his parents, flowed as soon as Joss put her arms around him.

Ron had been cooking when the doorbell rang. He came out, squeezing past Anne, and he took Marisa's hand, squeezing it as her tears came from underneath her glasses.

-----

"Marsha, are you and Gordon sure you're ready for a media circus?"

"We're ready, Anne. Walter told us what has happened since he talked to the Go City Police Commissioner and Carlos' unit commander: they both agreed to the joint ceremony, integrating the escorts, the works.

"Walter also told us what Dr. Load has done, and we want to meet him and thank him as soon as we can. He arranged for Carlos' body," and Marsha stopped for a moment, then continued, "to be returned here, as well as Cynthia's, with full air escorts as well as a Global Justice honor guard waiting for both of them when both planes landed; he even arranged for both planes to land within seconds of each other," and Joss smiled inside.

'Mah Wade: Ah thank Ah'll keep 'em,' she smiled inside.

"You haven't heard the latest, then, Marsha; you either, Walter," James smiled a sad smile, and Marsha and Gordon looked up.

"The latest request has come from the President of the United States," and they all gasped. "He has sent his condolences and requested to have a representative at the funeral. The Ambassador from Iraq has contacted Wade, as well: he would like to attend, if you will accept him, to offer his apologies.

"That doesn't include the Mayors of Middleton and Go City, the respective governors, all four United States Senators, representatives from several countries, and the number of press requesting coverage…well, let's just say that Wade convinced them to go with pool coverage with an open feed to all networks, and they agreed," and Marsha just stared in shock.

"Now you know why Walter told you of the offers for the services sites: it's up to you, but you could have a riot on your hands if you don't have a large enough facility, and this would not be good for you or the Tweebs.

"Gordon and I talked in the car on the way over here, James:

"For our children, for what they did, and to honor their wishes, we'll go with the largest site. They both wanted people to know that, no matter what people thought, there still are people in the world, like them, who care," and Marsha smiled through her tears, realizing that her son and daughter were, even in death, still changing the world for the best.

-----

The processional from the Possible home to the Glass Chapel, the big and beautiful glass facility east of Middleton, was just what the Garcia family, especially father and mother, needed:

The entire route was lined with banners, American and Iraqi flags, and people of all ages holding signs of 'Thank You for your Gifts, Gordon / Marsha Garcia" and "Your Children are Our Heroes" and "When We grow up, We want to be Carlos and Cynthia" in the hands of several sets of twins standing along the roadside.

The escort, Global Justice, American Army, and Go City Police, all wore black armbands, and the motorcycles and horses were decked out in black, as well.

"Momma, are you OK?" Walter asked Marcia, and shed turned her head to face him, the smile and tears both comfortably occupying her face.

"I'm fine, son," and Walter smiled inside. "I can't believe all of this."

"Neither can I, but it's what they deserve."

-----

"Mr. and Mrs. Garcia?" Two identical young men, standing tall and wearing identical navy-blue suit jackets with EJA emblems on the jacket breast pocket, accompanied by identical dark-haired young ladies dressed in black, were waiting at the driveway when the Garcias, Walter, and Marisa stepped out of the limousine.

"I'm Jim Possible,"

"And I'm Tim Possible,"

"We're the second generation of Tweebs," and Gordon and Marsha smiled Jim and Tim nodded their respects.

"First, please allow us to offer our condolences on your losses. It was a loss for all of us," and Jim and Tim both had tears on their face.

"Second, allow us to present another set of Tweebs, our girlfriends from school, the Exeter Jamison Academy:

"I'm Helena Scott," came from the first young lady, holding Jim's arm,

"And I'm Christine Scott," came from the second, cradling Tim's arm.

"It would be our honor to escort all of you to your seats." Jim stepped to escort Marsha, Tim to escort Marisa, Helena to escort Gordon, and Christine to escort Walter, and they all entered the now-sacred site.

A single clap, followed by a second, then a third welcomed them when they entered the rear doors, and then Marsha and Gordon were assaulted by a standing ovation as the attendees in the packed Glass Chapel all rose and applauded.

Gordon and Marsha looked as they walked down the aisle: there were police and military uniforms of all colors and nationalities.

Gordon saw armed forces uniforms from Canada, Mexico, the United Kingdom, Australia, New Zeeland, Germany, France, and many others that he didn't recognize besides every branch of the United Stated armed forces. Marsha saw uniforms from the RCMP, Mexico, and what seemed to be every state police agency, including men and women from Homeland Security, CHIP and the Texas Rangers.

The applause shrank as they moved further into the building, and there was no sound when they reached their seats.

The ministers stepped up to the podium from their seats on the side of the stage and acknowledged the family; the stage was already occupied by two guitars and other musical instruments on stands and speakers behind them all.

The honor guards snapped to attention as the caskets were brought in and placed on stands in front of the stage, and all cameras and microphones were turned off as Gordon, Marsha, and Walter were given time with the fallen heroes.

-----

When the cameras and microphones were re-activated, all were seated except for the first minister as she stepped to the podium and spoke:

"I am the Way…" and the service began.

-----

Marsha was floored, as was Gordon.

There was a priest, a minister, a rabbi, and an iman who all spoke briefly of service to one's fellow man.

The President's representative was the First Lady, and she spoke eloquently about Cynthia's service record and her awards, and then she spoke of Carlos' amazing service record in both the army and Global Justice and the men and women and children that he had helped and lives that he had saved during his in uniform.

The commanding officer of Carlos' unit, General Patrick Ellis Capstone, spoke of Carlos' dedication to their special mission: protect and serve the children of Iraq and their reaction to Carlos' death:.

"When they learned that Carlos had died, the children all lined up outside the gates and sang a song to Carlos. They actually found the ones who had shot him and told us where they were, and we were able to find them. The killers have been handed over to the Iraqi police and will stand trial for murder.

"The children are devastated, Mr. and Mrs. Garcia: your son showed them the best of America, and his loss has been difficult for them to accept.

"The youngest ones tried to give back toys that he gave to them, some hoping that he would return if they returned the toys. They are some of the few that had not experienced death; when it was explained to them, they left the toys there:

"'Have Carlos give the toys to the children in Paradise,' one little boy said. 'I don't know if I can play anymore without Carlos,' he told us, and he turned and walked away, heartbroken and sniffling.

"We caught him and told him that the best way that he could make Carlos happy would be to keep playing, that Carlos would want him to be happy and play.

''If it's what Carlos would want, then I will play, but it won't be the same without Carlos.'"

"That's what your son has done: he's given these kids hope," and General Capstone stepped back and saluted, then dropped his arm slowly and returned to his seat.

Betty Director, Director of Global Justice, stood and addressed Carlos' service time in GJ, including some stories that Carlos had not told his parents, bringing laughter to all.

"The hardest thing that I've ever done, up until now, was tell Carlos that I approved his request to be placed on GJ inactive duty so he could return to the Army and go back to Iraq with his unit," Betty confessed with tears on her face.

"We are all diminished, Gordon, Marsha, Walter. We have lost a very special and wonderful man," and she stepped back and saluted, then dropped her arm slowly and took her seat.

Go City Police Commissioner Phillip Gordon Ives stood and spoke of Cynthia's training in the Police Academy, bringing more laughter as he told of Cynthia's multiple attempts to complete the obstacle course under the required time.

"She would never give up, Mrs. Garcia, even when I, as her training commander, offered to give her the final few seconds that she was lacking.

"'I will succeed or fail on my own, Commander, and then I'll know I can do it,' she told me, and the next run she came in under by 13 seconds. I don't know how she did it, but it was the beginning of more and more surprises from Cynthia throughout her career."

"Thank you for your gift of Cynthia; the forces of Go City are diminished, and the forces of Heaven are stronger because of her," and he stepped back and saluted, then dropped his arm slowly and returned to his seat.

No one stepped forward to the podium, and Marsha looked at Gordon.

Applause filled the facility as three people stepped forward from the back of the stage: the musical group DimeRiver.

Gordon, Marsha, and Walter were all shocked, and Walter whispered to Marisa "It's DimeRiver!"

"I know, darling: Kim told me," and Walter looked at his fiancée in shock.

"Mr. and Mrs. Garcia, Mr. Nelson, Miss Noel," and the applause stopped as if commanded:

"I am Shannon Wilson, a member of the group DimeRiver. With me today are my brother Steve Wilson on guitar and Thomas Charles on mandolin.

"First, please accept my heartfelt condolences on your loss. I did not know either your son or your daughter, but from what Kim has told me of them, I wish I had.

"Kim told me that you had two of our songs as your favorites, and here's one of them, as our gift, to you," and Shannon stepped back as her partners started into the instrumental introduction of "The Lighthouse's Tale."

Gordon recognized it immediately, and he grabbed his wife's hand as she squeezed his as well as they began to sing::

-----

"I am a lighthouse, worn by the weather and the waves  
I keep my lamp lit to warn the sailors on their way  
I'll tell a story, paint you a picture from my past  
I was so happy but joy in this life seldom lasts

I had a keeper, he helped me warn the ships at sea  
We had grown closer 'til his joy meant everything to me  
And he was to marry a girl who shown with beauty and light  
They loved each other, and with me watched the sunsets into nights

And the waves crashing around me  
The sand slips out to sea  
And the winds that blow remind me  
Of what has been and what can never be

She'd had to leave us; my keeper, he prayed for a safe return  
But when the night came, the weather to a raging storm had turned  
He watched her ship fight, but in vain against the wild and terrible wind  
And me so helpless, as dashed against the rocks she met her end

And the waves crashing around me  
The sand slips out to sea  
And the winds that blow remind me  
Of what has been… and what can never be

Then on the next day, my keeper found her washed up on the shore  
He kissed her cold face, and that they'd be together soon he swore  
I saw him crying, watched as he buried her in the sand  
Then he climbed my tower, and off the edge of me he ran

And the waves crashing around me  
The sand slips out to sea  
And the winds that blow remind me  
Of what has been and what can never be

I am a lighthouse worn by the weather and the waves  
And though I'm empty I still warn the sailors on their way."

-----

Silence filled the Glass Chapel as the last notes resonated, and the applause that followed was deafening.

"Thank you very much, but this isn't about us, it's about Cynthia and Carlos or, as they were affectionately known, 'the Tweebs,'" and the attendees all chuckled, having heard the stories about them already."

"Thank you, Shannon," and Marsha and Gordon heard Walter's voice from the stage. They looked up and were shocked to realize that he had slipped out and was now at the podium.

"Stories about the Tweebs? Boy, do I have them.

"My name is Walter Nelson, and I am the little brother of the twin terrors known as 'The Tweebs.'"

"What did they do to deserve their reputation?

"A shorter list would include what they didn't do," and Walter was silent for about 10 seconds,

"That about covers it," and the attendees all laughed.

"I was the reluctant witness to almost all of the Tweeb events: both of them chasing cats up and down trees, hair pulling, bird egg collecting, lizard wrestling, and that was the stuff I can tell you about," and more laughter came.

"Carlos, helping a Pixie Scout and carrying boxes upon boxes of muffins into a retirement center so that she could sell, and the tears in the eyes of the residents inside and the disappointment in the little girl's eyes when they could only afford to buy six boxes. Walter bought the entire lot, gave them to the center, and told the Pixie Scout to come back tomorrow with even more cases: he would buy them all and help her hand them out to the now-delighted and smiling residents.

"Let me tell you: that was one jumpin' Pixie that day," and more laughs came intermixed with tears of joy.

"That Pixie Scout won the State Muffin sales award that year, and she went on to obtain her Platinum Star Award for service when she turned 18. Way to go, Pam!"

The applause in the Chapel was deafening, and Pamela Jane Bach, wearing her Senior Scout uniform and her Platinum Star Award, seated in the balcony next to Ron, saluted her hero in her heart as her tears covered her face. She grabbed Ron's arm and squeezed. Ron looked over at her and smiled, taking a handkerchief from his pocket and wiping her tears.

"You didn't know that, Mom and Dad, because Carlos swore me to secrecy. He jokingly told me: 'Walter, don't tell them until I'm gone, OK?'

"Well, Big Brother," Walter looked down at the casket, and then he turned his face upward to the sky, "It's your 'Little Bother' here. I kept my promise. I was proud of you then, and I'm still proud of you now."

When the applause quieted, Walter continued.

"Cynthia called me from the Station one night and told me that she needed to borrow some money from me.

"Now, I'm a college student, and I have no money," and chuckles came from several spots in the crowd, "so I asked her how much and why.

"She had taken in six kids whose father had beaten their mother so severely that she had to be hospitalized and was in surgery. Child Protective Services couldn't find a home for all of them together at 3:30 in the morning; sadly, **all** of their facilities were filled pass the packing point, so she offered her house to them for the night.

"She needed some more cash: she'd maxed out her credit cards on clothes for the family and school supplies; oh, by the way, the father had torched the house on the way out, and everything was gone.

"Their mother didn't make it out of surgery that night, and their father was killed trying to escape later that night. These kids were now fatherless, motherless, penniless, and homeless: not even a pencil to their name.

"I transferred all of my cash, both savings and checking, a whole $262.07, to her bank account, and my girlfriend, angel that she is, wired her last paycheck to her for food and living expenses," and Walter blew a kiss to Marisa, trying unsuccessfully to dodge as Marsha reached across Walter's vacated seat to hug her.

"Cynthia kept the kids at her home for a week until they found a family for all of them together, and she kept sending presents to them until she was killed.

"To 'Cynthia's kids:'

"She loved you all, and she didn't forget you.

"You didn't know that she set up a trust fund for all of you; it's now being funded by the entire police force of Go City, and those gifts will keep coming until you start college, and then the money goes for your education," and the entire Chapel leapt to their feet, applauding.

Ron, Joss, and Wade were sitting with all six of the kids, holding hands, wiping tears from faces, and helping their foster parents with them. The kids all heard Walter's statement, and they sat in their seats, crying tears of sadness for their lost 'Spare Momma' as Cynthia had called herself, and tears of joy for what she had done and would continue to do for them.

-----

"Mom, Dad, Cynthia and Carlos asked me, two years ago, to do something for them if they died," and Walter had to stop for a moment and wipe the tears from his face.

"They asked me to call Kim and ask a favor of her.

"Well, you know how 'tight' Kim and I were," and Marsha and Anne Possible's laughs could be heard around the entire chapel, "so I came to Middleton and asked Kim, 'face to face,'" and the laughs came again.

Kimberly Ann Possible stepped onto the stage to the roar of the attendees; she was wearing a headset like the members of DimeRiver, and Marsha and Gordon looked surprised.

James and Anne Possible and Ron all smiled; they knew what was coming.

'I love you, 'Princess,' Ron thought, and Kim smiled.

'Right back at'cha, 'Potential Boy,'' was her response.

"For those of you that don't know me, my name is Kim Possible," she began, and all of the chapel's occupants laughed.

"YOU ROCK, KIM!" came from the balcony.

"I ran off **12** babysitters in **12** attempts," she started, and the laughs filled the chapel.

"You might say that I was a **bit** difficult as a child," and more laughs came.

"But, then, I met my match: the Tweebs, Cynthia and Carlos," and the laughter died down to a hush.

"They were my favorite babysitters; ok, they were my **only** babysitters," chuckles rang, "but they loved me and guided me while my own 'Tweebs' were growing up," and Jim and Tim Possible smiled and whispered:

"hoo-sha, Carlos!"

"hoo-sha, Cyn!"

"When Walter came to me and asked me, I didn't know if I could do this," and she wiped tears from her face.

"My partner, who, by the way, Rocks WorldWide," she blew Wade a kiss, "contacted DimeRiver for me. I called them and asked if we could do this.

"A new friend," and Kim smiled at Marisa who knew what she was going to say and mouthed back 'you go, GF!' "told me to belly up to my responsibilities, so I'm here today."

"So, for Carlos and Cynthia Garcia, my favorite babysitters: this one's for you, guys; I loved you then, and I will **always** love you," and Kim stepped back to the instrumental beginning, and then Kim began to sing:

-----

(Kim) The Tweebs really both loved their father and mother,  
And all of Dad's roses had bloomed;  
Mom looked at Dad as he stared out the window,  
Knowing his roses were doomed.  
All they could see were the bright smiling faces, and  
Blood dripping onto the white kitchen floor

(Kim and Shannon) And, they knew it was love;  
It was one they could understand;  
They were showing their love,  
And that's why they hurt their hands.

(Kim) Dad still remembers his son standing bravely there,  
Waiting for wounds to be cleaned.  
"Take care of Sis; she is hurting much more than me,  
"I'll wait," and Mom and Dad beamed.  
All of their wounds covered, now they both napped,  
When Daddy broke down and asked "What did I do

"To deserve love like this  
"To have ones who would care so deep.  
"Tell, me, what did I do  
"To get love from them and make me weep?"

Mom still remembers that night after dinner,  
On their daddy's knees:  
Dad held them tight, as she opened her Bible;  
She, quietly, started to read.  
Seeing that picture of Him, Carlos cried out:  
"How was he hurt? Was he gathering, too?"

(Kim and Shannon) And she knew it was love  
it was one she could understand  
He was showing his love  
and that's why he hurt his hands

(Kim) Mom had to stop and explain to her young son,  
In words one so young could feel;  
He cried when she told him what people had done to him,  
"Momma, he just wanted to help them heal!"  
That's when both he and his sister decided  
They'd go, and help people just like He did.

(Kim and Shannon) And they knew it was love  
it was one they could understand;  
they would show all their love  
And they wouldn't hurt their hands.

(Kim) Now they're both out, and the world's changed so drastically,  
They're helping all that they can  
Both local and far away, love is shared, all around  
But luck dealt them a real bad hand  
It wasn't that long till our heroes were gone  
They gave to their friends what they'd learned, both at home

You have to hand out His love  
There are some who won't understand  
Just keep handing out love  
And try not to hurt your hands

(Kim and Shannon) There are some who won't understand  
Just keep handing out love  
(Kim) And try not to hurt your hands

-----

Joss knew, as she sat and listened, that what she had decided to do at the gravesite for Walter, what she decided that afternoon when she first met him and heard the story, was the right thing to do.

-----

The applause was deafening, and Kim blushed when Shannon and Steve pushed her forward to accept her due.

"YOU ROCK, KIM!"

"CYNTHIA and CARLOS, FOREVER!"

Walter stepped onto the stage. Kim motioned for him to come over, and the two old friends hugged each other.

"I love you, Kim," Walter said into her hair that he'd always loved to smell.

"I love you, too, Walter: now, go to that gorgeous woman you're gonna marry, God only knows why she want you, and be good to her," Kim replied, and the crowd roared their approval as Marisa grinned from ear to ear.

Kim's microphone was still on: she and Walter turned, red-faced, and faced the crowd, now cheering even louder.

"I'm just glad you're staying in the world-saving business, Kim," Shannon said after she was sure that all of the microphones were off.

"Otherwise, we'd be out of a job," and Thomas and Steve both nodded as all three stood behind Kim and Walter and bowed to Gordon and Marsha Garcia, and Marisa Kay Noel.

-----

Chapter now complete

-----

**Epilogue:**

Changes begin within...

-----

The trip from the Glass Chapel to the Southern Colorado Combined Armed Forces National Cemetery was much like the one to the Chapel: the roads were lined with people and signs.

The gravesite ceremony was intimate, as intimate as 200 people could be.

The Go City Police, Global Justice Special Action Unit, and Army personnel had divided up the rifle salute detail, and the rifle salute was a multi-agency affair.

The flyover was impressive, to say the least: first were Go City Police Helicopters, then Global Justice jets, and then Army Cobra, Blackhawk and Cheyenne helicopters, all flying the 'missing man' formation.

The flags draping the caskets were folded by precision teams from the Army and Go City Police department and presented, with reverence, to Gordon and Marsha Garcia "On Behalf Of a Grateful City and a Grateful Nation."

Roses of all colors were handed to each of the attendees outside of the immediate family, and they filed past the twin gravesites, placing their roses on top of one of the caskets, all saying a few words or a prayer as they walked by.

All were almost gone, and Jocelyn stood and walked in front of Walter, carrying a large bag.

She placed the bag on the ground and pulled out an already-folded flag in a triangular display case.

"Walter," she began, "I didn't know you until you walked up to me at the Middleton Airport.

"I didn't know your brother or sister, either.

"I told you, though, when you told us that they had been killed, that I understood: I lost my mother, years ago," and she tried unsuccessfully to stop her own tears from falling.

"I did understand, though, just how much they meant to you and to Cousin Kim," and she smiled through her tears at Kim, standing in the back of the remaining mourners.

"Only a few years ago, after I found the love of my live and the man who saved me from my own demons, was I able to visit Momma's gravesite, and a very nice lady came up to me that day and told me that I needed this, I deserved this," and Joss held up the folded American flag.

"She said that Daddy had one, but no one ever thought about the kids, and I needed one, so she gave this to me.

"Walter, nobody thought about you, so I'm giving this to you," and she placed the flag in a shocked Walter Nelson's open hands.

"On behalf of my mother, Lieutenant Sheri Nicole Possible, United States Navy, deceased, thank you for giving us the ultimate gift: your brother and sister.

"Ah know that Momma's up there, takin' care of Carlos and Cynthia, jus' lak' she took care of me before she died," and Jocelyn stepped back, saluted Walter, lowered her arm slowly, bent down and picked up her bag, and went back to her seat. She was immediately wrapped in the loving arms of Wade, who hugged her tighter than he ever had before.

"My hero," he whispered as he hugged her.

-----

The meal was being served at the Possible's home: security for multiple foreign dignitaries was simpler there, what with _**BlazeIT! **_security monitoring Global Justice, and the local and state Police more than familiar with the territory.

"**No** meat cakes!" Wade had insisted when he saw the menu, Ron had nodded his agreement, and both Jocelyn and Kim had stared at them like they had each grown a Dementor head attached to their respective necks.

The First Lady was having a chat with Gordon and Marsha when a man stepped up to them.

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Garcia," Gordon turned to see a man in a grey pinstriped suit, tightly starched white shirt with a pale grey tie, and a small red, white, and black flag (with green stars and script between the stars) on his lapel along with a crescent.

"My name is Alim Ala Tareef, Ambassador to your country from my nation of Iraq," he bowed, and Gordon returned the respectful bow.

"On behalf of my people, I would like to express my condolences on your loss. Your son, as have many just like him, have been blessings sent to us by your country and Allah as we continue to rid ourselves of the poisons of sectarianism and prejudice.

"Your son has been a hero to many of our people, and I have been assured that the ones who killed him will be punished.

"I was in Baghdad when I heard the news. I went to your son's unit to express our government's condolences.

"As I left to board a plane to come here, I was stopped by a group of young boys. They asked me what I was doing, and I told them that I was going to America to your son's funeral.

"They asked me to give you this," and he held out a soccer ball, well-loved, with writing covering it.

"They told me that Carlos had given them this, their first new soccer ball in 20 years, and they had won their city championship because they had been able to practice with a new ball and he had given them confidence by giving them the new ball.

"They all signed the ball that he had given them and asked me to return it to you; they also told me to tell you that they promised to win the next city championship for Carlos," and he presented the ball to Gordon, bowed politely, and walked away, fighting to hold back his tears until he returned to the privacy of his limousine..

-----

"Wade, what am I going to do with Jocelyn?" Betty asked as she sipped a diet cola.

"Don't ask me, MTB, she's your DTB: I'm just her humble future fiancée," Wade replied and grinned as Betty shot cola over Wade's shoulder.

"Humble, and Wade Load, together, in the same sentence?" Betty laughed. "Jumbo Shrimp, Wade," and Wade faked indignation, unsuccessfully.

"What do you mean, MTB?" Wade asked innocently and smiled, knowing full well what she meant.

"That flag, Wade: the networks **all** captured her speech, and now every Representative and Senator is clamoring for the government to do something 'for the kids that nobody thinks about' at these funerals," Betty grinned and leaned forward to whisper into Wade's ear.

"I'm so **proud** of her I could **scream**," Betty whispered, and Wade laughed.

"She's right, you know," Wade replied, and Jocelyn walked up at that time, beaming.

"Wade, I just got off the phone with Claudia Rose!" and Betty grimaced: first Wade, and now Jocelyn, were both up-close and personal with the newest Chief of Naval Operations, Admiral English.

"She said that the Chairman-JCS had called her and asked about me, Wade! They are thinking about a new program for all kids who lose parents and siblings in harm's way: presenting each of them a flag, just like Claudia did for me!" and Joss beamed.

"You started it, Sweet Tea," Wade said tenderly, and the two Fw/oB, as Monique had described them, kissed tenderly.

"I think it's an excellent idea, myself," and Wade and Jocelyn separated and stared at the owner of the voice, "and so does my Husband," the First Lady added as she stepped forward and hugged a shocked Jocelyn.

"He called me on the way over here and told me to tell you 'Thank You,'" as she released Jocelyn, "and to tell you that he would be sending you a replacement tomorrow," and Jocelyn's jaw was dragging the floor.

"It's an honor due to the children that's long overdue, Jocelyn," Ryan Load walked up behind her and hugged her.

"It's something that we've swept under the rug, and you pulled the rug back and exposed it, Jocelyn," Ryan continued as he walked around to face her.

"There are thousands of kids that don't know it yet, but they owe you a debt of gratitude, Jocelyn.

"I've had several friends die, and their spouses each received a flag, but their kids only have their memories. The flag won't replace the one who's gone, but it could help ease a bit of their pain.

"Thank you, Jocelyn, on their behalf," and Ryan Load saluted her.

Jocelyn returned the salute with precision, and they both grinned and hugged each other.

"Jocelyn:

"NO HUGGIE MY HUSBAND!" came from Rachel Load, and she and Jocelyn and the First Lady all laughed as Ryan backed away and let his wife in, for her hug with Jocelyn.

"I'm proud of you, DTB," Rachel said into her hair.

"Thanks, MTB," Jocelyn replied with a grin into Rachel's hair.

"You just had to make sure I couldn't say 'no' to your living with us, didn't you, Jocelyn Possible?" came from Walter, walking up, Marisa still on his arm and still carrying the flag.

"Any way I can, I'll stack the deck, Walter," Jocelyn replied, and she smiled.

"Just like Cousin Kim:

"'I'm **full** of surprises,'" and she struck a 'Kim Possible' pose. Wade laughed with her.

"Well, get ready to move in a few weeks, Jocelyn, because you'll be the first after Marisa and I to move in."

"And, who said you were moving in, Walter?" Marisa smiled, and Walter gulped as Marisa held up her hand and Jocelyn high-fived her.

"I'm in serious trouble," moaned Walter.

"Actually, Walter, my favorite expression is: 'I'm doomed, but what a way to go!'" was Wade's response, and he dodged Jocelyn's swipe as the crowd formed around them all laughed.

-----

"Marisa?"

Marisa turned and faced Kim, a Short Neck Root Beer in her hand.

Kim laughed.

"What?" was Marisa's response.

"I just pictured you as more of a wine cooler type," Kim replied, and Marisa took a deep drink and put the empty bottle down on the table.

"I have my six-pack of regular root beer a year, Kim, usually when I'm either feeling real good or really, really bad. I limit myself; that way, I never have to worry about fitting into the next swimsuit," she grinned.

"Marisa, it's my turn to ask a favor of you," and Kim's voice, characteristically happy, didn't match the look on her face.

"Certainly, Kim: I figure that, since you allowed me to open you up like a dozen clams in the restaurant, I owe you at least one favor."

Kim took Marisa's hand and guided her out of the room to her Dad's study where they were alone. She helped her to the couch and sat on the other end of it.

"Secrecy: Oooh, this must be really juicy," Marisa chuckled.

"Marisa, can I talk to you?"

"Of course, Kim, what do you want to talk about?"

"No, Marisa, I mean, **really** talk: about my inner fears, my feelings, anything and everything?

"Kim, I'm not licensed to practice," Marisa reminded her.

"No, but you may understand me better than anyone, Marisa, except maybe for my mother. I certainly can't talk to her about these things. Ron's going to be beside me, and Monique is my BFGF, but I can't tell either of them some of these things: they just wouldn't understand.

"I need a girlfriend that I can talk to, someone who has seen me at my most vulnerable and my highest points, my best and my worst who won't judge me, someone I can yell at and will yell back at me.

"Marisa, I need another 'Kim', but since I'm not available," Kim grinned through tears, "I'm asking you:

"Will you help me, please?" By now, Kim's voice matched her face, and the stress of the last few days had finally cracked the Kim Possible steel veneer.

"Kim," Marisa extended her hand, and Kim took it.

"Kim, I would be honored to be your friend, but only if you'll do the same for me that you've asked me of you.

"Kim, I never had a 'Monique,' so I've missed out on a lot of 'girl talk,' even though the other models engaged in it in the dressing rooms constantly. And, have you ever talked to some of these models? Some are ok, but some: 'come in, space station Alpha,'" Marisa laughed, and Kim joined in.

"I want someone that I can let my hair down with, Kim. Can I do that with you?"

"If you'll teach me that runway move that has Ron and Felix and Wade all drooling, you've got a deal, GF," and Marisa nodded vigorously as they shook hands, and then hugged, and a beautiful new, and very different, friendship for both women began.

-----

Ron walked that night in the cemetery. Rufus was at home, with visions of Camembert, Gouda and Muenster dancing the Three-Cheese Waltz in his head as he slept.

That was not his normal night activity, but this night was special.

He came to his destination: the newly-filled graves of Carlos and Cynthia Garcia. The roses had been collected and all arranged on top, sod already in place and starter crosses at the head.

The moon was out, but only a new moon shone tonight.

Ron knelt between the graves.

"Cynthia, Carlos: thank you for giving us the ultimate gift of your lives.

"Thank you for giving me my ultimate gift: Kimberly Ann Possible.

"I don't know what would have happened to her if you two hadn't come along and survived baby-sitting for her, teaching her so many things in the process," and a tear fell from Ron's right eye onto a yellow rose on the ground. It shimmered a light blue for a moment, and then it lay still and dark.

"And, I don't know what would have happened to me if I hadn't met her that day in Pre-K.

"Thank you," and a companion tear fell from Ron's left eye onto the yellow rose on the ground. It shimmered a brilliant blue for several seconds, this time

"They tell us that they found your killers, Carlos; Cynthia, yours were already dead before you were gone: Go City has some excellent sharpshooters, albeit a bit late on the pull..

"I do promise you this, on my honor:

"Those ultimately behind this **will** pay," and Ron smiled as he felt the familiar energy behind him.

"Right, Brother Wade?"

"Right, Brother Ronald," and Wade stepped up from the darkness and knelt with Ron.

"What did you find, Wade?" Ron asked as he stood two roses each at their graves, leaning them against the crosses.

"More drug connections, Ron," and Ron's eyes glowed dark blue for a moment.

"They knew what it was, Ron," Wade continued, "before they even went into the sitches that they entered," Wade shed a tear for them, also; his falling onto the same rose but with no effect.

"They knew, and they went, anyway," Wade added, and the two young men knelt there, silently praying and contemplating their next statements.

Wade began: his voice as calm and piercing as a freshly-prepared blade.

"For taking you from the soccer players that you taught, Carlos, you will be avenged," came from Wade.

"For taking you from the kids that you gave hope to, Cynthia, you will be avenged," came from Ron, his voice came out in the same manner as Wade's.

"For Sheri Nicole Possible," came from Wade.

"For Stephanie Watership," came from Ron.

"For all of Stephanie's brothers and sisters," came now from Wade, and together they concluded:

"You will all be avenged."

Both Ron and Wade reached down and touched the standing roses, but only Ron's touch caused the entire field of roses to glow a brilliant blue for a few seconds and then return to their natural colors.

The two young men stood and looked at each other, then grinned.

"Bueno Nacho?" came from Ron.

"Only if I can get one of those new, good and heady root beer floats, Ron. I've had a deep, burning desire for one for two weeks, now.

"Do you know how long it's been since I had a root beer float, Ron?" Wade asked as they walked to his car.

"Since before you went to Montana the first time, I'm guessing," Ron responded, and Wade nodded.

"So true, Brother Ronald, so true.

"Can I get an 'amen' for the root beer float, Brother Ronald?"

"A-MEN!" and Ron grinned as he watched Wade continue to grow into even more of the man that Jocelyn loved and Wade strove to become.

"booyah, indeed," and they opened the doors of Wade's vehicle, got in, and Wade drove them away, silently.

-----

An unusual sight for this, the end of spring:

Three shooting stars, all starting below the horizon, crossed the sky from left to right, one leading the other two that moved in parallel; they all headed upward to the stars, where they belonged, and disappeared into the blackness of space.

-----

Story now complete

-----

**Author's afterward:**

-----

So many people to thank, so little space:

A very special set of thanks go out to the following:

First, to my co-Fannie holder King in Yellow (wipe that picture from your minds, and yes, he does read something besides KiGo!), for challenging me on presentation that resulted in a better, smoother-flowing story in an area where I was not as polished as it deserved. Thank you, sir, for the push; as always, your guidance and counsel are indeed welcome and appreciated

Slyrr, for virtual beta'ing me this past week on first two portions of the story: he didn't get to see the ending until now…

Sir Sebastian, for his priceless line in response to the first part of the story: no, I'm not trying to give everyone nosebleeds, just trying to get them to check their blood pressure and visit their cardiologists on a regular basis. By the way, Sir Sebastian, Marisa was flattered, and it takes a lot to flatter her….

star-eva01, for virtual beta'ing me this past week on the entire chapter, piece by painful piece: thanks, guy, for putting up with me during all of this time (and, yes, Nickel Creek and Bernstein's _**Mass**_ has been, and will be, playing loud and long until I publish this chapter).…

CajunBear73, for virtual beta'ing both my first two distributions and reviewing my final versions. It's so nice to have expert opinions….

And, as always, a very special 'thank you' to my favorite partner in crime, the Egyptian Eagle-Eye, Pharaoh Rutin Tutin: for beta'ing the first two distributions, continuing greatly to Marisa's analysis of Kim, and reviewing my final versions, in addition to just generally keeping me in line (full time job, no benefits….).

Thanks, again, guy; and, yes, Girl's Night Out can be distracting to the poor guys that are there whenever these lovely ladies enter the restaurant: Heaven help the man who tries to hit on any one of these ladies!

Those unannounced readers who have read and not reviewed both chapters: thanks for stopping by. I hope that I have given you some laughs, some tears, and some things to think about.

-----

For the kids of our fallen heroes: You may not have a flag, but you have not been, and will never be, forgotten for the contribution that you made. We'll work on the flags or something else as fitting….

-----

For all the Jade fans:

Thanks for your continued support, and PM me if you have any questions about the JadeKimVerse. I respond to all PMs, emails, and reviews.

I have established a forum ("JadeKimVerse discussions") where I will post more details about my current Jade stories, upcoming chapters and stories and schedules for release, as well as answer any questions that you may have. I'll continue to post to Zaratan's forum, but it's getting busier…

Thanks again for reading, and please review.

-----


End file.
